El Secreto de las Castas
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna con investigación genetica muy avanzada, espero no se asusten, si encuentran algun parecido con eventos importantes, no los consideren la vida es un instante mágico, los seres contenemos genética, pero hay algo que no es precisamente por genética sino por voluntad divina. Cuando no quieres reconstruir tu vida...un loco puedo hacerlo por ti...
1. Un amor desde siempre

**El secreto de las Castas**

**Capítulo uno**

**Un amor desde siempre**

En la Biblia como en la historia se cuenta que se pasaban la bendición al hombre mayor de la familia, la historia podemos visualizarla al momento que dos hermanos nacidos el mismo día el mayor un hombre rudo y el otro con un intelecto, cambio en complicidad con la madre y este recibió la bendición, pero que de bueno hay en esa historia, que el intelecto fue el dueño de la mejor casta del mundo mientras que el rudo no lo fue. Con esa creencia, se buscaba por otra parte la mejor casta, aun así no lograban encontrarla.

**Isaías 65** 17:20 y 24-25 Cielo nuevo y tierra nueva

_Pues yo voy a crear un cielo nuevo y una tierra nueva y el pasado no se volverá a recordar más ni vendrá más a la memoria. Que se alegren y que estén contentos para siempre por lo que voy a crear. Pues yo voy a ser de Jerusalén un Contento y de su pueblo una Alegría._

_Yo quedaré contento con Jerusalén y esteré feliz con mi pueblo. Ya no se oirán, en adelante sollozos ni gritos de angustia, ni habrá más, allí, recién nacidos que vivan apenas algunos días, o viejos que no vivan largos años. Pues morir a los cien años será morir joven, y no llegar a los cien será tenido como una maldición._

_Antes que me llamen les responderé, y antes que terminen de hablar habrán sido atendidos. El lobo pastará junto con el cordero; el león comerá paja como el buey y la culebra se alimentará de la tierra. No harán más daño ni perjuicio en todo mi santo cerro, dice Yahvé._

La historia que les voy a contar data de la verdadera forma de encontrar un casta pura, no como un clan, o como una dinastía, sino como una verdadera razón de ser, los valores que se heredan y no van en la sangre, sino en la forma de vivir y ser educado, el dolor, la humillación y como Dios interviene en el poder de un humano, donde hay que realmente "sacar la casta", para saber si tenemos el valor de ser un casta verdadero, pues bien mi historia al final te dirá, si es que no lo descubres, donde está el origen de un casta pura original

_Jesús les dijo parte del secreto de la vida a todos sus hermanos como somos tan sordos y tan ciegos como los mismos que Jesús estuvo curando cuando vino a la tierra por primera vez, pues les voy a dejar un mandamiento nuevo "Ámense los unos a los otros como así mismo"… ese es el mejor secreto para la vida… el amor, o secreto divino que hace posible maravillas que dice cuándo y cómo lograr las metas más insólitas del mundo, la maravillosa etapa del amor, el servir parte del secreto a los demás es amor y el convivir, parte esencial es el amor… quien no lo transmite no lo recibe, es el amor…_

Candy…

Pues bien ahí empieza mi historia. La historia de una mujer llamada Candy, abandonada… por alguien que en su vida simplemente no cubría los requisitos adecuados para ser perfecta. Los defectos no se ven es solo una mujer, que se puede esperar abandonada y que al ser casada por el matrimonio católico, no puede volver a casarse por las creencias de su religión, más que por las de la propia iglesia, pues al final ella cumplía sola sus votos al sacramento y sin embargo, se sentía desilusionada de vivir, su vida por sus hijos, que ambos valían su peso en oro cuando sonreían juntos, ella los escuchaba en ese _momento se acordaba de las películas donde la primera risa de un bebe tenía un significado,_ y se decía la primera ya paso, las que más me gustan son las que sigo escuchando día a día cuando sonríen y son felices, eso me dice que algo estoy haciendo bien.

Una ocasión iba a una toma de fotografías, ella tenía todo programado, para llegar al evento a muy buen tiempo, como siempre antes de lo normal, a sus hijos los había dejado con su familia, la toma de fotografías era de un grupo de superación personal llamado "Adiós a las víctimas", este curso lo impartían para superar etapas dolorosas de la vida, sentía una capa mágica de haber superado dicha etapa, en el fondo sentía otras cosas que no lograba entender, para impresionar la perfección en que le habían solicitado su vestimenta para llegar a la foto, era vestida de blanco muy bien arreglada, y para sorprender ella que de cabellos rizados, decidió alisarse el pelo, oh sorpresa al alisarlo su cabello llegaba a sus caderas, por el calor con que lo alisaban su cabello se tornaba color dorado brillante, cuando ella lo tenía rubio, ella sentía que la belleza de cualquier princesa es ser lo más natural posible, pueden creerlo, una mujer que no le gusta el maquillaje, que solo usa un poco de labial y que todos los días es así, pues bien, esa ocasión se maquilló, se arreglo, pero su cabello llamaba mucho la atención.

En el trayecto de su casa al lugar de su sesión fotográfica un accidente pasó, un transporte escolar de niños estaba volcado, bajo un intenso calor y peor a todo lo estimado, se veía el derrame de gasolina de la unidad, agréguenle una gasolinera en contra esquina del evento y todos corrían, ella iba por la avenida desde lejos lo vio, estaciono el auto lo más lejos, bajo y sin pensar fue corriendo a revisar si traía niños la unidad, para su sorpresa el chofer sangraba de su cabeza, y si, había muchos niños de diferentes tallas y edades, todavía pasa el tiempo y puedo descifrar lo que sentía, es como si estuviera dentro de la unidad y quisiera que alguien me ayudara a escapar, pero estaba fuera, así que sin pensar subí por un costado a la ventanilla del piloto, y por ahí, grite – dame la mano, agarré a un pequeño, lo jale y este llorando lo baje por el lado donde estaban las llantas, con ese mismo valor, dije – dame la mano y otro pequeño sonreía y lloraba diciendo, -mi mochila, -en un momento te la doy, - dame la mano y varias veces salieron, desde la gasolinera corrían al parecer se había iniciado fuego en la unidad, entonces dije –atrás de aquel muro todos, era un muro grande y grueso de un transporte que pasaba por lo alto, todos corrían para allá, - dame la mano y decía - esta el chofer, -dile que me de la mano, -no se mueve, -bueno dame la mano tú y este me la daba y salía, entonces vi el fuego muy cerca y salte, corrí y me refugie con ellos pensé que explotaría, pero no, solo se incendiaba, me di valor y corrí a mi auto, saque la cruceta del carro y rompí el vidrio delantero del transporte escolar y se estrelló y se salió como una mica, se sentía el calor y jalé al chofer, que sangraba y no despertaba, lo arrastré como puede, lo llevé y ardía el fuego y mi ropa se llenaba de humo, pero el chofer ya estaba con los niños y niñas, ahora explotaba, pero nosotros estábamos a salvo. Llegó bomberos, rescate civil, y muchas unidades después de la explosión, pero mi auto estaba más atrás, subí y viendo que no me necesitaban, me fui. Ya sabes, eso de que vas a declarar, de cómo rompiste la mica y que me acuerdo. – Mi cruceta, bueno le diré a mi papá que me busque una. – Pero era de mi auto original, - me reía que va, los originales eran los chiquillos que habían perdido sus mochilas con útiles y me reía, ahora recordaba al niño que le dije que le daría su mochila, ¡por Dios! Y preocupada por una cruceta. Qué mal, si los pequeños llevan mucho tiempo, trabajando para llenar esas libretas y ahora están quemadas, que mal me vi, soy una ingrata, no es justo lo que debí hacer, me sentía tan mal por no haber rescatado el trabajo escolar.

Llegue al evento estaban tomando la foto y me vieron, no me reconocieron, primero lisa y ahora sucia, me limpié y la titular del curso me dijo

– Blanco a la perfección y mírate, ¿crees que cumples?, no, verdad. Pues bien reconozco tu esfuerzo y venías de blanco, pero ahora. ¿Qué te paso?,

- Me ensucie. La verdad estaba molesta, era una psicóloga muy buena, no iba de blanco iba realmente sucia, así que mejor me retiré todavía me ardía la cara del calor que había pasado, me regresé a la casa y me valió – lo que pague por el alisado del pelo para que ni la foto, ni la sesión, me bañe y mi cabello regreso a la normalidad ¡Rizos para que te quiero! no hay que negar que me gusta mi cabello al natural, llamé a mi mamá, le dije que el evento se había terminado, pero que me sentía cansada, que estaba en casa y que le encargaba a los niños, me iba a dormir, mañana los recogía, me dijo que sí. Cerré la ventana para tapar la luz, me recosté y descansé hasta el día siguiente.

Normalmente no veo los noticieros ese día era sábado, así que a trabajar, tenía un puesto para vender cosas usadas, me quede de ver ahí a mis hijos, preparé alimentos, agua y cosas para la venta, con la idea de no generar gastos, ahorrar y consumir solo lo que llevaba.

Subí al auto salía de la casa, mi costumbre de rezar, mientras enciendo el auto y llego a la caseta de salida de mi unidad colonial, en el camino después de veinte minutos de haber manejado antes de llegar un accidente, el tráfico a vuelta de rueda, auto viejo, música del radio, de preferencia en inglés, ya sabes no le entiendes nada y mínimo disfrutas la melodía. Que felicidad, dormí como un ángel, la música me relajaba, iba a llegar tarde, pero por el tráfico. Escuche en el radio, un ángel salvó a veintiún niños de un transporte escolar todos se preguntan quién es el ángel que se dio la habilidad del rescate y huyó sin que les dieran las gracias. Me quede sorprendida, no sabía a qué se refería de huir, de un ángel de qué bueno que no escucho los noticieros, cambie el canal del radio y música divino tesoro.

¡Oh Dios! una pipa atravesada, ahora a buscar desviación, ya está. Me voy por el lado izquierdo y partido en el estadio de beisbol. ¿En la mañana?, ¡increíble! Solo a mi me pasan tantas cosas, en esta avenida. Por el tráfico de los autos, estaba parada por completo. Y allí estaba, a un lado mío en una camioneta hermosa de lujo, aquel joven que ya había visto hace tiempo, parecía de otro lugar, alto, con barba, ojos azules hermosos claros y miraba creo que me reconoció, si, nos habíamos visto antes. Me miraba con una insistencia, como que no pudiera dejar de verme, nunca veo a nadie, este hombre parecía de unos 45 años, bien parecido, pero de ahí, mejor me voy. Ya me reconoció, me sigue, ¡Y Ahora!, no lo conozco, ¿quién es?, ¿qué quiere? No me voy a detener a preguntarle… a darle… tráfico… muévanse rápido, más recio y adiós. Si algo me han dicho mi familia es que soy muy acelerada, la mejor manera de decir loca y que parezco un cafre, lo perdí. ¡Gracias Dios!

Albert…

Otra vez… porque siempre se aleja, estoy mal, soy un tonto, ella siempre cerca y tan lejos, ¡Porque Dios!, mi castigo enamorarme de una mujer desconocida, sin la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Solo ayude al chofer de la pipa a salir para que como premio me tocará volver a ver a la dama fugitiva y se volviera a escapar de mí, pero bueno que no me quede soy extranjero y aquí es tan burocrático, hasta rescatar a una persona, te involucran en una declaración y un papeleo interminable. A donde se habrá ido, Dios que todo lo puedes, no me alejes de ella acércame a su lado y te juro por mi vida, que no me alejaré de ella jamás.

Candy…

Días después, camino a un local con mi padre escuchaba como siempre la radio en inglés, música romántica, ya en ocasiones sin saber hablar inglés me sabía las melodías, sin saber el significado completo. Lo traducía, lo alcancé a estudiar pero al no practicarlo, a veces no entendía las palabras, en fin, al cambiar la estación… Un ángel salva a un chofer, después de que su pipa se volteo, el chofer fue rescatado por un ángel con barba, cabellos rubios y lentes obscuros… ¿sigue México rodeado de ángeles?…

-México rodeado de ángeles me reí, deberían conocer a los abogados y se darían cuenta que está rodeado de demonios y me reía, todos los abogados que conocía eran unos vendidos, una ocasión hable con un sacerdote porque dedicaron la misa a los abogados y ellos mismos dicen, ni se confiesan y ni vienen a misa, pero tenemos que orar por ellos para que sepan que Dios los está vigilando, que no se irán de este mundo sin pagar por haber vendido sus casos y con ello sus almas. Y de recordar al sacerdote al que le decimos Padre, diciéndome eso congeniaba completamente con él y agradecía no haber estudiado para abogado en leyes, cosa que me fascinaba.

Pasaron semanas conseguí empleo uno muy importante, ¡Por fin!, tanto estudiar para desperdiciar la vida sin un buen ingreso. En este trabajo, se vendían piezas importantes y yo hacía los traslados administrativos, contratos, documentos, efectivo, claro que con la familia tan precavida que tengo, el efectivo siempre lo cambiaba a cheque seguro o bien lo depositaba para traspasar. Después de un año de trabajo constante, me asignarían a una persona para que me acompañara, llamé a mi familia y avisé que por trabajo saldría a la carretera y que llevaría unos documentos de la empresa, pero que no se preocuparan que llevaba mis celulares, y que me asignaron a una persona para acompañarme.

Qué mundo tan pequeño, el hombre que ya había visto en mis estudios de la universidad, del que me escape una ocasión por estarme viendo, después lo volvía a ver en uno de mis empleos, pero nunca se dio cuenta en que edificio trabajaba y posteriormente lo vi el día que me casé, no tuve luna de miel así que estaba en un hotel de lujo y el estaba en el restaurant, me veía y sentí que me reconocía, que mundo tan chico, hace apenas un tiempo lo volví a ver en la avenida del tráfico y ahora es mi compañero de traslado. Este hombre es alto de cabello rubio castaño claro sus ojos en azul muy atractivo, usa barba y bigote, pero cuando estaba en la universidad, recuerdo haberlo visto con un hermano gemelo.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Albert

-¡Hola!, mucho gusto, soy Miriam. –mentí

-Pensé que te llamabas Candy

Lo miré sonreí con mis labios unidos haciendo una mueca de satisfacción. Al final después de quince años de encontrarnos y separarnos ahora ya estaba aquí. Sonreí al sentirme descubierta y ya no hice aclaraciones.

- Candy la voy a acompañar, la persona que la iba a acompañar no puede venir, pero aquí están los documentos y las cosas, el efectivo ya se lo entregaron a usted desde ayer si no me equivoco.

-Si Albert, lo puse en este cheque seguro a nombre de la empresa y sirva como recibo, en este tiempo no es bueno cargar con tanto efectivo.

-Estoy descuerdo con usted Candy, sonreía. Como un buen conquistador esos ojos enamorarían a cualquier mujer, pero escondida bajo esa barba una sonrisa bien cuidada y me reí.

Me llevaba en una camioneta grande, muy hermosa de la empresa ya cumplía un año de pertenecer a esta y no me lo había topado hasta hoy, no trae vestimenta típica de los empelados de esta compañía, se veía más cara su ropa, moderno para la edad que aparenta.

El trayecto es largo, así que espero ponga música y nos evitamos de recordar cuantas veces nos hemos visto.

-Disculpe Candy, no le pedí su permiso para tutearla, usted es casada, ¿Verdad?

-No hay problema, puede tutearme. Omití lo de casada y me sonreí.

-Gracias, sabe no soy de este país, soy norteamericano, trabajo aquí de manera extra y temporal, apoyo a uno de los socios de la empresa y vengo de su parte.

-Se nota en su tono al hablar que no es de México, que bueno que lo enviaron siempre hago este trabajo sola, pero no me habían enviado fuera de la ciudad, ni tan lejos, cree usted que regresemos hoy mismo, quisiera no entretenerme mucho, además no me dijeron que reservará hotel o algo parecido.

-No se preocupe regresaremos de inmediato, el traslado es solo de documentos, no debe ser tan laborioso, las firmas son lo importante.

- Gracias.

Sonó mi celular, -Si mamá, ya voy en camino, todo bien, llevó a un compañero del trabajo y es un excelente chofer, me reportaré en cuanto llegue y en cuanto salga también. Gracias.

-Candy desea que le ponga un poco de música. –Si gracias. Note que le temblaban un poco sus manos y sus labios, estaba muy nervioso, recordé cuando lo he visto, su mirada clavada por verme y ahora clavada pero en el camino, me sentí halagada, a esta edad ya no llamó la atención , pero sabe que soy casada, no divorciada. Ni quien desee hacerle aclaraciones. Total. Puso música en inglés y me decía si me gustaba y le dije—perfecta, gracias.

El es norteamericano, la música en inglés, no me desconcentra y eso me hace estar al pendiente, no vaya a ser problema todo esto. Pasaron tres horas las sentí muy rápido, llegamos al hotel donde quedamos de ver a los socios y ahí estaban, cerca de Monclova, Coahuila recordé la última vez que vine, fue con mi familia de pasada. Bajamos al hotel y muy atento vino a abrir mi puerta, la verdad si no fuera por mi forma tan práctica de ser en mi trabajo, sentía que quería quedar bien conmigo, de haberlo sabido antes lo hubiera dejado acercarse, pero su forma de ser tan insistente en aquel tiempo me asustaba.

Entregamos los documentos, se firmaron y se le dio el cheque al gerente administrativo que fuimos a ver, este comento

– Que precavida que bien, porque me dijeron que sería en efectivo y es mejor así, Gracias.

– De nada, por reglamento no puedo cargar efectivo, solo documentos es mejor así.

En eso unos hombres entraron, con armas y decían esto es un asalto. Pensé que precavida, la cantidad de dinero es de casi un millón y ya no lo tengo, recogí los documentos antes de soltar el cheque, solo hice lo que pedían y como me conozco, sé que puedo atacarlos y tumbar sus armas, mejor baje mi vista, para no hacer algo donde pudieran correr riesgos otras personas. Buscaban dinero y mucho, no eran asaltantes normales, no quitaron carteras o joyas, iban directo por una fuerte cantidad, no la había, pensé la única que tenía una fuerte cantidad era yo, el contador quería que la trajera en efectivo, no quise, la cambié sin avisar, en eso me toman de rehén y mi compañero se molesta y pelea, vaya tengo quien me cuide, pensé bueno ahora a cuidar también, inmediato con mi brazo le di a su estomago y este se agacho, tumbe su pistola y mi compañero ataco al otro, levanté una pierna y le quite la pistola a quien peleaba con mi compañero, ya estábamos más parejos sin armas, pero llegaron más y nos llevaron a ambos.

Pensé de inmediato en mis niños y mi madre, mi papá… que coraje, estos ya venían preparados, pero porque, vi que hablaban a un celular estaban bien organizados, deje las cosas en la camioneta, las llaves y mi bolso en el hotel, donde llegamos, nos subieron a otra camioneta y nos llevaron por rumbo desconocido me imagine lo peor pero no fue así, tengo dos celulares uno estaba en mi bolsa el otro en mi cintura, cuando empezaron a detenerse, estábamos a la intemperie, sin nada, con mi mano sujetada, alcance mi celular y lo avente a los matorrales, podía servir de algo, pensé, nos hicieron caminar y le dijo a mi compañero,

-Quítate la ropa. Me dio pena, ni lo miraba, solo pensaba que me lo dirían a mí y si me daba pena, no traigo ropa tan cara, pero mi cuerpo es el de una mujer… sin chiste que esperan ver. Mi compañero lo dejaron en ropa interior sin camisa, con el sol tan ardiente, ¡que coraje!

–Ahora tú, quítate la ropa, Albert de inmediato me defendió

-Déjala así, para que la quieres, ¡déjala! Le decía en un tono alto mi lo golpearon, bueno de perdido intento que me dejara la ropa, pero no fue así, también me dejaron en ropa interior, pensé Gracias a Dios, mi prenda era tipo short y mi sostén como había bajado de peso era de licra tipo top, no me sentía tan mal, uno de ellos dijo

– No traen nada jefe.

Vi como lo amarraron de sus brazos y luego a mí, a espaldas de él. Y se fueron. Dejándonos así. Solo vi el polvo que se levantaba, la ropa no la dejaron, se la llevaron.

–Albert puede levantarse un poco, a quedar sentados, por favor,

- Si, me deja intentar desamarrarnos

– Por supuesto le conteste, sé que me va a doler mis muñecas, la verdad, tenía miedo, semidesnudos, a la intemperie solo veía que no se acercara una serpiente.

– Le va a lastimar, me dijo y no podía desamarrar, aguante el jalón, pero le dije,

- Ahora es mi turno,

- ¿Su turno?, lo dijo sorprendido y casi burlón.

-Si me da oportunidad de desatarnos. Con mis manos sobe mi espalda y el sudor hacía una capa de grasa y eso es resbaloso, ya con tallarme empecé a tallar mis manos, poco a poco, me resbale de las ataduras, lastimando solo mis manos, he bajado de peso, pero el sudor sigue siendo sudor.

- ¡Eres buena para desatarte! – no lo hice, me di la vuelta y ahora lo desaté a él, desamarramos nuestros pies, me daba una pena, tenía mis piernas con bello cerca de mi entrepierna, nunca me depilo, como es muy leve y rubio siempre me quedo así, pero él es muy velludo, así que no me mire y listo, recordé cuando me veía antes y me agachaba de la pena.

Traía un bóxer pegado a su cuerpo y era de algodón, ambos con prendas decentes a nuestra edad es mejor. Inicie el camino en búsqueda de mi celular, por fin lo encontré, el se sonrío sorprendido, se reía y me veía, _bueno ahora sé que no planeo esto él_, pensaba.

-Mamá no se asuste, sabe nos asaltaron y necesito hablar con mi hermano, estoy muy bien, no se apure,- ¡manito!, estoy en Monclova ya mamá sabe por trabajo, entra a la computadora y escribe esta página mi numero de celular, del que estoy marcando, ahora fíjate en el mapa por favor y estoy sin ropa, el compañero de trabajo también, es más grande que mis primos, busca algo de ropa de mama y algo grande tuyo, ahora ya sabes, a correr antes de que anochezca y empiece el frio, - si, si, ok, si, muy bien, empezaré, está bien, si, sabía que me podían ayudar, gracias.

-Que dijeron Candy,

-Que hay personas amistades de mi familia y que la van a enviar a ayudarnos, que donde estamos caminemos hacia allá para que nos encuentren, que me van a llamar a mi celular.

Trato de utilizar mi celular y no contactaba a nadie, me reí y no dije nada, la familia es lo mejor que puede uno tener, sabes donde están, con quien están, a qué horas los puedes llamar, sonreí, me devolvió el celular.

-Candy, la conozco desde hace mucho y creo que usted a mi también, no quería tocar el tema, pero siento que la conocí hace tiempo en otro lugar por eso me acercaba a usted, sé que me tenía miedo o no sé que sentía por eso se alejaba de mi, pero no se apure, no muerdo.

-Albert si lo recuerdo, nos encontramos varias ocasiones, pero no tiene caso hablar de esto, de donde cree haberme conocido.

-Cuando niños en una playa de Ixtapa, mi hermana hizo amistad contigo y con tu hermanito, y platicábamos mucho, después nos dejamos de ver, crecimos, hemos cambiado mucho, trate de recordarle quien era yo, quería saludarla pero usted siempre se iba.

No podía dejar de reír claro que lo recordé, hasta le compuse una canción y el la recordó, dijo que desde entonces se enamoró de mi, que no me sacaba de sus pensamientos y sonreía, muy monos en ropa interior, ahora después de tanto tiempo y temiendo que fuera un depravado, la verdad había cambiado mucho es verdad, el ahora era mayor, muy diferente ¡por Dios! como pasa el tiempo. Deja una vida distinta, se acercó una camioneta me aleje del camino y él se espero, para pedir ayuda, se bajaron unos hombres y nos subieron, escondí el celular en mi busto, pero tenía miedo que vibrará. Nos subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta y nos durmieron.


	2. Laboratorio soñado

**Capítulo dos**

**Un laboratorio soñado**

En un laboratorio se llevaba a cabo la congelación humana de varias personas, mismas en otras partes del mundo diferentes fueron traídas con un solo fin, analizar la casta pura de ese ser, se escogían a los mejores atletas pero no resultaba lo buscado, a los mejores en todo, pero no lo lograban, tenían algo especial los que tenían más de cinco niveles de castas, no lo lograban el mismo genio que los unía contaba con esos cinco niveles de casta, pero no había encontrado a nadie como él una compañera que trabajaba con él tenía cuatro niveles, el promedio humano normal iba en decadencia pues estaba de dos a cuatro castas en promedio, eso por persona, para lograr un cuatro castas podría hacerse en laboratorio y buscar la compatibilidad extrema pero no era bueno ni posible, pues siempre al segundo año morían, o bien ni siquiera lograban la gestación.

-Harold, muertos baja la casta completamente a dos, no es bueno congelarlos, no sirve de nada, al descongelarlos ya no sube a nada, es como si el espíritu se les saliera.

-Sandra eso es imposible, pero te entiendo ya no se congelarán, estos se enviaran a la donación de órganos, acabo de contactar a otras fuentes para que vivas podamos revisar su casta sin que lo sepan.

-Se oye más ético, pero recuerda entre mayor casta mayor atracción. Y eres el que se puede arriesgar demasiado.

-Sandra tenemos un trato, si los encontramos sacamos provecho, ambos igualaremos nuestras castas y nos casaremos.

En un lugar de trata de blancas, venta de mujeres para la prostitución, se vendían a la pareja encontrada en ropa interior.

-Están muy grandes y viejos, ya no sirven.

-Envíalos para ventas por partes a Sonora.

-´Ta gueno los mando… te pago en cuanto los agarren.

Candy…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida pero ya no estoy con Albert, si mal no recuerdo no es estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, en varias ocasiones nuestros cuerpos estuvieron juntos, pero dormíamos cuando despertaba, el me abrazaba y me cubría pero ahora de que sirve encerrada, un doctor Harold de cabello negro blanco muy engreído me vio y este me vio como aquella vez Albert en la universidad por dios que mirada, me desvestirá si solo traigo una bata, me veo pésima, que tiene porque me ve así, es un depravado.

–Por fin la encontré, por fin. Me sonreía,

- ¿A quién? le pregunté y este sonrío tocaba mi cara, se me acercó y me besó en los labios, este que se creé, me solté haciéndome hacia atrás se reía, burlón y feliz dijo,

- Eres un manjar, lo que siempre he esperado. Este al igual que Albert tenía otro tono distinto de voz, alemán, ruso, no lo sé pero es de otra parte imitando mi hermoso español –mexicano. Una dama llegó, dijo

– No te le acerques sabes que es ella, es muy alto su ritmo casta fácil siete u ocho tal vez nueve.

Candy con la boca entre abierta y sorprendida pensaba que ritmo ni que danza, si tengo baja presión, estos son locos, ni siquiera soy hermosa que pretende. Y lo que dijo la sorprendió más

– El es mejor que ella es muy alto su ritmo, a mi no me pega como a ti ella, será un éxito… empecemos. Noté que él estaba molesto, que no quería lo que ella quería, sentía un desacuerdo en esa pareja, siento solo es mi sexto sentido o si mi instinto no se equivoca.

Me sedaron me dormían, despertaba me volvía a dormían, esto fue un ritmo muy avanzado, pasaba mucho tiempo, vi al hombre ese Harold con barba, sin barba, con lentes, sin lentes, cabello largo, corto, largo, por dios que tanto llevaré aquí, ya no soportaba más, escuchaba cosas extrañas, medicas, otras muy fuera de lugar, sentía que estaba en una nave espacial, pero la verdad no entendía nada, solo mi angustia por mis hijos y mi familia me hacían seguir con cordura, ese día fue el mejor, cuando vi a Albert a un lado mío desnudo sin barba dormido. ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Que nos hacían? sentía mis brazos pesados apagaron las luces, fue entonces que vi muchas imágenes a mi mente recordé muchos lugares… donde estuve y viaje, donde escape y donde… ¡Santo Dios!

Arizona… un hotel en Phoenix huíamos por una reserva, hasta que quedamos agotados, después de haber logrado escapar, nos encontraban…

En Chetumal en México escapábamos por mar robamos un yate… nos atrapaban…

Malasia en un lugar Kuala Lumpur…

En Francia… En India… En Australia, jamás en vida me imagine viajar tanto…

Brasil que era tan escondido un lugar en Santarém y África en un lugar llamado Somonte de ahí a Serrekunda… para volver de nuevo, cada lugar Albert queriendo escapar y todo el tiempo atrapados, algo extraño eran verme al espejo, mis ojos obscuros y los de Albert también, hipnosis. Aquella noche de placer toque su pierna y por fin lo sentí un localizador insertado en Albert, como tuvo la fortaleza para introducir un cuchillo y arrancarlo, cuando de verlo me dolía más a mí, y de pensar que tuviera uno me moriría del dolor, pero aun así buscaste por todo mi cuerpo, con un pequeño imán después y no… la que siempre quería volver a ser atrapada era yo, mi instinto me decía que tenía que volver, por mi mente pasó mi familia y si me chantajeaban para volver… pero no lograba recordar solo abría los ojos y volvía ahí a ese lugar…

Ya estábamos en un laboratorio de nuevo las luces eran de vitrinas y vitrinas a nuestro alrededor, no sé qué pasó pero me trataba de levantar, cuando un niño me miraba pequeño de unos cinco añitos, me observaba y otro más alrededor. Esto no es normal había tres niñas iguales, otros dos niños iguales, casi todos de la misma talla o edad,

- ¿Dónde estoy?, pregunte aunque mi mente estaba más activa que mi voz. Veía a los pequeños y me eran familiares

-Somos un experimento, dijo uno de los niños de cabello blanco, hermoso y me atrapaba con sus ojos cielo.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?

–Somos tus hijos. Abrí mis ojos asustada pensaba a mil por hora, no me eran desconocidos y a pesar de escucharlos me eran tan familiares y como si estuviese con ellos todo el tiempo.

-¿cómo que son mis hijos?, en eso una de las niñas contestaba lo que pensaba

– Nos sacaron de tu vientre, fuimos quince todos somos óvulos previamente fecundados tuyos, hemos tratado de despertarte todo este tiempo, tu nos puedes salvar nos dijiste como salir y que no nos diéramos por vencidos, que no debíamos morir, ahora lo sabemos.

-¿Quién es el padre? Después vi a Albert a mi lado. El niñito de cabello blanco contestaba sin dejar de verme,

– él pero no despierta aun lo estamos esperando, pero no lo hace… despiértalo,

-Necesito ropa, asustada me cubría con una tela que parecía papel.

-Tal vez pueda usar esto, dijo uno de los niños igual a otro.

– ¿Y para él? también ocupa ropa. Sabía que era Albert, aunque nos cambiaron a ambos, cuando me vestía, sentí diferente mi cuerpo más delgado, me vestía sin ropa interior solo una licra de pantalón y de camisa de color blanco, me reía de imaginar a él con ropa licra de color blanco, y si, me dieron lo mismo,

- ¿Aquí no hay ropa?, dije sabiendo la respuesta

-No. Ellos se llevan todo, contesto el gemelo.

– Necesito saber sus nombres, la niñita dijo – Tus nos pusiste nombres,

-No lo recuerdo,

-Estabas inconsciente. Espera a que recuerdes luego hablaremos,

- Está bien, necesito que me pongan atención, mientras despierto o duermo o lo que sea. Asustada trataba de recordar estaba mareada y solo dije - ¿Están seguros que todos son míos?, vi a la niñita agregue - ¿Cómo te llame?

– Me dices Esther Alexandra soy la nueve.

-¿La nueve? Díganme que estoy despierta por favor. Pequeño ayúdame a vestirlo por favor.

– Sí. Lo vi muy acomedido cuando contestó, por impulso le dije

-Si, mamá. El me vio corrigió de inmediato.

-–Si mamá. Sonreía porque ahora tenían que decirme mamá. _Pues que no acaban de decirme que todos son míos, que valga la pena y me digan que los son, pensé_.

-Esther, cuéntame todo lo que haya pasado, estaré despertando poco a poco.

-Si, mamá_. Ahora ya me sorprendí tengo quince hijos por dios si solo tenía dos y ya me volvía loca, ahora tengo ¡quince! mi mamá me va a matar y no querrá conocerlos, estoy segura que dirá que tengo una súper fantasía y me imaginaba a mi madre_. Me contaba despacio,

-Fuiste traída aquí hace dos años, él llegó después de ti. El hombre de cabello negro te seleccionó de muchas personas, la mujer de cabello rojo lo trajo a él. Que sus castas son ocho y nueve ambos, que nosotros seriamos consumidos para dar poder así subir el nivel de casta y durar más años, las jeringas contienen a cada uno de nosotros listos para consumirse.

- ¿Perdón que dijiste? ¿Para consumirse? ¿Sé comen a mis hijos? ¿Cómo?

- No, al comerlos no funciona, son extraídos y procesados para consumirse en la sangre y elevar la casta, tu sacaste unos archivos y nos diste a ocultar esto,

-¿Qué es?

– Dijiste memoria. Tome la memoria y la guarde en mi busto, en ese momento recordé todo lo que he puesto en mi busto al hacerlo. Recordé mi pasado, mi familia y vi a otros niños pequeños sonrientes ayudándome a hacer varias cosas para escapar, no eran estos recordé un transporte escolar. Y volví a la realidad. Dije

-Continua.

-Sacaron óvulos de tu cuerpo los primeros murieron, él señor de cabello obscuro quería combinarlos con él. Pero no vivían, sacaron de él

—Albert, dije.

–sí, de Albert

– Tú dile papá

- Si. Papá.

—Continua.

- Y empezamos a nacer nos multiplicaron crecimiento hasta desarrollar la casta

- ¿Como saben cuando se desarrolla?

– Cuando hablamos.

– Michael el uno dijo que no habláramos nunca, que no nos procesarían. Él dejo expedientes y los viste lloraste te enojaste querías romper todo, Gabriel el dos te detuvo y dijo que todo saldría bien que te despertaríamos, nos salvarías a todos lo prometiste, nos pediste que lo despertáramos a él, a papá lo quieren procesar mañana porque el cabello negro está molesto lo golpeo muy fuerte y le rompió un brazo al hombre de cabello negro, no le quedo bien y ahora será procesado Papá. Raquel la tres, dijo que las jeringas deben colocarse de dos y tres juntas, hay seis en total y debemos ponerte tres a ti y tres a él

-¿Por qué?

– Para poder salir de aquí, no dejar a nadie de nosotros. Israel el cinco dijo que no debe quedarse nada ni nadie. Daniel él doce ya borró todo la información la trae con él. Rafael el once, dice que debemos irnos hoy antes de que regresen porque te van a amenazar, con tus otros hijos

-¿Otros hijos?

– Terry y Candy. Hijos que tienes tú, que los traerán hoy para obligarte mañana. Abrí los ojos sorprendida de inmediato dije

– Daniel ¿están aquí?,

- Según ellos si están en una habitación al fondo dormidos, mira. Me mostró la computadora y estaban mis hijos dormidos. Grandes diferentes pero míos.

- Daniel, Rafael pueden traerlos.

– Si mamá.

– Sin que nadie los vea.

– Está bien. Se subieron por los ductos, el más pequeño los vigilaba por la computadora. Después una de las pequeñas igualitas de ojos verdes dijo

– Hay que inyectarte tres. Con miedo le dije

-¿Duele? se rieron de mí. Las tres trajeron las inyecciones pusieron una aguja y una tira, empezaron una a una a inyectarme tres con números 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, Albert dormía y le ponían una aguja, una tira transparente le inyectaban las otras tres con números 2-4, 2-5, 2-6 para poder escapar según uno de ellos, mientras me ponían el liquido veía imágenes de todo ese tiempo por dos años, no estaba despierta estaba en un estado de subconsciente, como le puse nombres a esos niños, como habían pasado el tiempo ahí, giré a ver a Albert abrió los ojos me vio asustado, le dije que no se moviera, él vio a los pequeños estoy segura que sintió lo mismo cuando los vi, no como hijos, sino como pequeños marcianitos con inteligencia artificial, moviéndose como adultos e inyectándonos liquido en nuestros brazos.

Su mirada se quedo con la mía y ambos estábamos sin temor, empecé a sentir una misteriosa fuerza algo interior que no sé cómo llamarla, pero daba una sensación de felicidad, de poder, de coraje, conocimiento, era muy extraño, se sentó y los niños se asustaron algunos más altos, unos más bajitos, pero todos lo miraban a los ojos y el pobre estaba mirándolos sin decir nada, creo que empezó a verse en la ropa en la que estaba, me vio solo se sonrió y dijo

– Mejor que un bóxer, le conteste

– Menos frío. Nos reímos. Se acabo el proceso de las jeringas y ahora todo cambiaba, me veía y dijo

– Estás distinta

-Y tu más joven,

- ¿Que me inyectaron rejuvenecedor?

- Si te digo te vas a enojar. Me vio con la boca cerrada apretada y una mirada diciendo habla

— Te inyectaron a tres hijos

-¡Qué!

– Al rato lo hablamos, porque lo mismo que te inyectaron me lo inyectaron a mí. Lidia una de las trillizas dijo

– Ya están listos está pasando el tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, lo más pronto que podamos para que no nos vean. Un pequeño llamado Ángel dijo

– Borré todas las cámaras. Y al ver a un bebe muy pequeño en una cuna pregunté

– ¿Quién es? ,

- Es el hijo de la de cabello rojo.

–Pero morirá dijo una trilliza llamada Ana Cristina.

- ¿Estás segura?,

- Todos han muerto ninguno se ha logrado, solo los de ustedes dos y procesaron a los seis primeros y quedamos nueve. El es dieciséis pero ella miente es de ella es su tercer intento, tal vez uso la genética de papá. Albert extrañado dijo

- ¿Quién es tu papá? Todos al mismo tiempo le contestaron

– Tu, este se río nerviosamente.

– ¿Si como no? Dijo riéndose, mientras los pequeños lo miraban serios, me vio ahora fui yo la que apretó los labios, ellos dijeron

– Ella es mamá.

-¡Qué! dijo Albert, mientras me reía de él. El sonido de cómo se había asombrado, del tamaño estaban los niños y que eran muchos me hacía más reír. Me vio agregó ¿Cuántos son? de adrede le conteste

–Quince y apretando los labios para no reír, los pequeños al verme sonreían. Y el más pequeño dijo - ¿Estas feliz? lo cargue en mis brazos y le dije

– si, mi pequeño Albert. Albert incrédulo preguntó ¿Se llama Albert?

– Sí, es el más pequeño de tus varones toma, le di al pequeño en sus brazos le agregue – Te acaban de salvar la vida para que los rescates y no sean procesados como lo iban a hacer contigo, pues por eso nos despertaron, así que a trabajar Papá. Estos niños nos inyectaron por su propia sugerencia a tres de ellos en nuestro cuerpo y estoy segura que sientes cosas extrañas, estas visualizando imágenes raras con la inyección, son ellos que fueron procesados, convertidos en jeringas para darle más vida o no sé qué cosa, al médico cabello negro que creo debe ser un tal Harold, ese bebe posiblemente es tuyo y de una doctora que anda paseándose aquí, tiene el cabello rojo creo que se llama Sandra. Por cómo le estaba explicando, me miraba preguntó

– ¿Qué te hicieron?,

-No lo sé. El pequeño Ángel le dijo

–Le borraron marcas, le estilizaron el cuerpo y la próxima semana le harían cirugía de nariz. Solté a reírme, él también se sonreía.

– ¿No le gusta mi nariz al tal Harold? Albert de inmediato agregó

– A mí sí, eres perfecta no sé para que te estilizaba. Ángel dijo

– Para casarse con ella y que nadie la reconociera. Albert se quedó serio molestó.

-Ya te borraron la sonrisa, a una de las niñas le dije -Ester, podemos sacar al bebe y llevárnoslo, contestó,

- Si, es posible que sea de papá y si tiene la casta dentro de él, con eso pueden seguir procesando a más.

—Escuchaste Albert a cargar a tu otro posible hijo, este se sonrío.

-No puedo ser el Papá de tantos, si no te he hecho nada. En eso por el ducto llegaron Daniel, Rafael, Terry y Candy. Me vieron Terry gritó

– Mamá, pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver,

-Me han tenido todo este tiempo aquí dormida, ¿Y tus abuelos, que ha pasado? Lidia una de las trillizas dijo

– Mamá tenemos que irnos ya no nos alcanzará el tiempo para salir, dije

- Rafael llevas todo,

- si,

-Daniel,

-Estamos listos, solo falta esto se empezó a llenar de un gas muy extraño inactivo


	3. Escape Infantil

**Capítulo tres**

**El escape infantil**

- ¡Salgamos! todos empezaron a seguir a Rafael y Daniel, Terry me miraba asustado, mi hija Candy Eleonor me tomaba de la mano, Albert iba atrás contando a todos los que veía, el cargaba a dos, uno llamado Albert y el de la peli roja que estaba dormido. Llegamos a una sección había un carrito, Rafael dijo

– Ángel, Mayra, Albert, suban y el pequeño Bert le dijo a Albert,

-yo voy ahí, este dijo,

- Por supuesto, pequeña puedes cargar a este bebe para empujar el carro, mi hija Ely sonrío. Salió una niña de frente a todos. Daniel dijo

– Otra vez ella, al verla me asuste le dije

– Déjenla se irá con nosotros, me acerque a ella le dije – Ven hija Rafael molesto dijo

-Ella no es hija es un clon, le conteste

– Lo sé pero ella necesita de mí, es mía por tanto soy su madre. Se quedó asombrada, le dije viéndola a los ojos – Ya había estado contigo, ¿verdad?

- Si, dijiste que soy tuya.

– Lo sé vámonos, mañana nos matarán a ti y a mi si nos quedamos aquí,

- Gracias, me dijeron que debía matarte,

- Lo sé pero no son tu familia, todos nosotros somos familia, vámonos.

Se escucho una pelea con gritos, Albert su manera de ser de inmediato tomaba decisiones y daba señales como si fuéramos soldados, mismas que pensaba y después hablaba, como es que les estaba dando órdenes.

- Saca a todos déjame ver de qué se trata, Candy de inmediato respondió

– ¡No!, vamos los dos. Katy (clon), Terry, hija (señalando a Candy Eleonor) cuiden de ellos y esperen aquí. Vimos había unos hombres con Harold y Sandra, ambos discutían la venta de algo que ya habían comprado hace tiempo y estaban reclamando, había un maletín de dinero en efectivo, Daniel nos siguió dijo

– A ese le tenemos una sorpresita, donde Albert y yo los vimos asombrados. Harold sacó una pistola y les dio a la cabeza a los hombres en total cuatro balas, después volteo a ver a Sandra le comentó

– Candy es mía tu no, le disparó ella se movió y le disparó otra vez, intento disparar mas, se le acabaron las balas, iba a tomar otra pistola, pero ella lanzó algo y lo dejo en el suelo, Sandra estaba herida, sin que nos vieran ambos nos acercamos y me acerque hasta Sandra le pregunte

– ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Perdóname, salva a mi hijo es de Harold y mío por favor sálvalo, vi que el disparo estaba en el centro del pecho, note que ya había una conversación antes entre ella y yo de varias ocasiones. Daniel le inyecto algo a Harold en la medula espinal. Albert sonrió y preguntó

- ¿Nos llevamos esto? era una maleta de dinero en efectivo y documentos, el humo de los laboratorios estaba descendiendo y salimos sin responderle, _mientras que él era el jefe y tomaba las decisiones muchas veces, como es que ahora todo el tiempo le comentaba a Candy_. Le pregunte a Daniel que era el humo me contestó,

- Es un gas inactivo en unas horas desintegrará todo y ya no nos seguirán, mataron a seis de mis hermanos, vendieron a los otros dijiste que no los perdonarías nunca y esto es lo que debo hacer. Asustada por lo que había provocado en un momento de rabia le respondí

– No, no debes hacer nada eres un niño muy bueno no debes tomar venganza, con esto se acabo el mal sueño, nos iremos de aquí, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

- Según mi equipo estamos en California, debemos escapar en menos de una hora para que si se activa el gas, no estemos aquí. Salimos todos afuera había una camioneta,

- Esa es de Harold tiene las llaves abajo del asiento mencionaba Rafael que ya había visto los videos. Albert me entregó el maletín justificándose con un simple - para huir. Daniel veía molesto a Katy, había una furia entre todos los pequeños contra ella.

-Daniel, se llama Katy y ahora es mi hija, me respondió bastante firme,

– No es mi hermana.

– Ahora lo será. Rafael se le unió

– Porque no la dejaste, la crearon para eliminarte.

– La sacaron de mí sin que ella lo pidiera o lo permitiera y ahora es mía, es mi hija y para ella seré su mamá. Ella escuchaba, después se me acercó le tome del brazo, - Ven, ella es Ely mi hija, te querrá mucho. Ely sabiendo lo mucho que la conocía la abrazó.

La camioneta se llenaba y Albert se me acercó dijo en voz muy baja -¿Cómo se llama el bebe? sonriendo le respondí – Nicolás. Ambos nos reímos, sentí que estaba soñando y que todo se desaparecería en cualquier momento. Salimos adelante manejaba Albert, lo acompañaba en mis brazos llevaba a Nicolás, al fondo iban las trillizas, con Ángel, Mayra y Bert sentados iban Terry, Rafael y Daniel, tras de nuestros asientos estaban con ellos Katy y Ely. No cabía nada los pequeños iban sentados en las cosas que traíamos, maletas de documentos y aparatos, Daniel llevaba una computadora y Rafael otra, Terry estaba muy interesado con ambos, veía lo rápidos que eran y como manejaban los equipos, Jofiel observaba muy misterioso todo en total silencio, cerraba sus ojos y cada que lo hacía era algo que cambiaba su mirada.

Albert sonriendo tranquilo comentó – Que fue todo esto dos años dormidos, esto es un infierno y con quince hijos. Me sonreí, creo que no contaba bien pero en mi mente sentía más de veinte y eso me mareaba le respondí bastante agotada,

- Vamos a un hotel, Rafael te dará nuestros documentos pide una suite familiar para ver a los chicos todo el tiempo y ponernos al día saber que paso ¿Estas inyecciones? ¿Escapar? Que sucedió realmente todavía no entiendo nada. Lo único sensato para mi en ese momento es que estaba en México, que fuimos asaltados, que nos secuestraron, nos dejaron en ropa interior y de ahí estoy con una serie de eventos en la cabeza, que según una de mis hijas, estuvimos despertando en forma subconsciente y hacíamos actividades fuera de lo común, ahora secuestraron a mis hijos y faltan, están cambiados y extrañados por cómo me ven, me veo al espejo y no me reconozco, siento como si tuviera veinte años con diecinueve hijos o más. En eso Albert abrió sus ojos y me respondió

– ¿No eran quince?, me sonreí. Ahora ya lo tenía más asustado.

-Albert, tenía dos hijos cuando nos encontramos, después sacaron mis óvulos, y tres de ellos el tal Black quería combinarlos con él y murieron, quedaron óvulos, los cuales combinaron contigo, y nacieron quince óvulos de los cuales procesaron seis y estos procesos horribles tres inyectados en ti y tres inyectados en mi, lo extraño es que siento que falta alguien y no lo veo.

Aquí tenemos a nueve. Son las trillizas, los gemelos, los cuates y los demás individuales. A parte Nicolás y Katy, mis dos hijos que los trajeron para chantajearme y que me casará con Harold Black, me sonreía luego él mencionaba

– Como que nacieron trillizas, gemelos, cuates, entonces tenían más guardados, volteo a ver a Daniel dijo

– Ya están destruidos, somos los últimos Papá. Albert abrió los ojos, dijo- ¡Papá! En ese momento el estaba viendo imágenes de otros niños que hablaban con él y el les dijo que era su Padre. De repente abría y cerraba los ojos, le dije

– ¿Te sientes bien? - ve a la orilla descansemos. Había una gasolinera, busco la manera de estacionarse, después se quedó dormido, le pregunte a Rafael

- ¿Qué le sucede hijo?

-Necesita descanso y tu también, las inyecciones están haciendo efecto recárgate y baja el asiento ponte cómoda, nosotros cuidaremos dijo Daniel. Les hable a mis hijos

– Terry, Ely, Katy cuiden a los demás, no permitan que hablen con nadie, cuiden… y me quede dormida otra vez. Otra vez.

Albert…

Me desperté Candy estaba dormida, me sentía diferente y algunos de los pequeños dormían otros, estaban en la computadora, dije

– ¿Todo bien? ¿Podemos irnos? Uno de los gemelos respondió

- Si. Miré al hijo de Candy y me veía asombrado, me preguntó

- ¿Qué te paso? Me miré al espejo estaba más joven, me sentía más alto, pregunte

— ¿Qué es eso de las inyecciones? mire a los gemelos y uno de ellos dijo

– Son lo que Black quería de todos nosotros… poder. Por eso proceso a seis de mis hermanos y los iba a vender como a los demás para dar poder cada una son diez veces más habilidades, según Black castas puras, creadas por castas elevadas para vivir mejor calidad de vida, pregunté

- ¿Quiénes son los castas puras? levantaron las manos nueve de los niños que estaban en la camioneta y me extrañe de ver al pequeño Albert entendiendo todo, después agregue

- ¿Quiénes son los castas elevadas? Me indicaron a mí y a Candy que todavía dormía, pero la vi estaba tan hermosa parecía de porcelana su piel, su busto estaba perfecto, su cuerpo más estilizado, se me despertó algo y los niños estaban ahí, di gracias que las niñas estuvieran dormidas, pero me puse rojo pensaba ¿qué hago? si ella despierta, ahora si va a pensar que soy un depravado. Me veía uno de los gemelos, me dijo,

- Tengo calor quieres cuidar mi cobija, sonreía, _ese es un buen hijo_ pensé, la tome y la puse en mi regazo, eso de vestir licra blanca. Candy pidiendo que baje vaya a solicitar una habitación, vestido como bailarina de ballet.

Empecé a verme, mis piernas estaban gruesas, mi espalda estaba recta y ancha,_ vaya ahora entiendo porque este bastardo quería procesar a los niños_,

- Oye ¿qué es procesar? le pregunté a uno de los gemelos.

– Según mamá dice que los matan ella vio un proceso y lloró mucho, Black la obligo a tener algo con él o te procesaba a ti.

-¿La amenazó con hacerle qué? pregunte,

- Pues él se quería quedar con ella, pero ella no, le dijo algo de genio loco, este se molestó, agarró un bisturí y lo puso en tu cara ella dijo está bien, déjalo. Pero nos pusimos de acuerdo para despertarla totalmente.

-¿Totalmente?

-Si a ti y a ella los despertaban para que no los buscarán, o para salir y hacer algo, tal vez lo recuerdes como un sueño pero realmente pasó, estaban todo el tiempo en forma subconsciente. Cerré un poco los ojos la vi, vestida elegante sonriendo conmigo y empecé a recordar,

- _Quería mi dinero, el lugar que eliminamos es de mi propiedad, estaba utilizándome para financiarse conmigo, mi hermano está molestó por qué estaba gastando dinero y no le decía nada_, ya recordé.

_Me veía con ella ahora montando en el campo de tiro, en un festival, por Dios hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo, tendré que buscar información para saber que no fue un sueño, tendré que confirmarlo, cerraba y estaba haciendo el amor con Candy y era …es ¡mi esposa! nos casamos en Las Vegas, ¡ en ese lugar! Porque si ella se merece mucho más,_ pensé pero volvía cerrar mis ojos recordé _como escapábamos de todo, me la robaba después, mientras dormíamos, nos llevaban de regreso al laboratorio, con razón ella no quería dormir, me estaba cuidando, ahora lo entiendo, cada que ovulaba quedaba embarazada, sacaban esos óvulos y eran cuidados en vitro, para que tuviera más, su cuerpo no descansaba, ella me ama me cuidaba, cuando debí cuidarla a ella, maldito seas Black_. ¿Y los demás? En ese momento trate de recordar vi a cuatro niños y dijeron que procesaron a seis, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y recordé cuando decían _somos el primer bloque y seremos vendidos mañana uno de ellos me dijo mamá me llamó William y ¿Cómo les pondrás a ellos? Walter, Wendy y Alexander como mi hermano, desde este momento son soldados William y tu eres el jefe, ellos son tu responsabilidad, donde los lleven escapa…debes vivir yo me haré cargo de ustedes, lo juro.___Vi a Daniel sonreí y le comente

– Me puedes decir quiénes son mis hijos despacio, sus nombres y quienes son todos, uno de los gemelos me respondió

– Soy Daniel y mi hermano es Rafael, el es Terry y ella es Candy Eleonor mamá le dice Ely son hijos de mi mamá, hermanos míos, pero no son tuyos, ella es Katy mamá quiere que sea nuestra hermana, pero es un clon de mamá, la hicieron para procesar a mi mamá, las trillizas son Esther Alexandra la mayor, Lidia Beatriz y Ana Cristina. Jofiel es él, es el mayor de todos, si hablará sería procesado de inmediato. Lo vi me sonrió tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos azul claro pero no era albino, su piel estaba normal,

- Continúa Daniel

—Ella es Mayra y el Ángel son cuates y él es el Albert. El bebe que está con Katy es hijo Sandra no de mi mamá y no sé cómo se llama, le respondí

-Nicolás.

-Los que procesaron y mamá vio son Michael, Gabriel, Raquel, Judit, Israel y Uriel.

– Bien ahora ya lo sé, Jofiel agregó

-Si ahora todo lo aprenderás mucho más rápido, eres militar cuando estemos en peligro volverás a ser militar si es necesario. Mamá es especialista militar, fue preparada para ser tu pareja y volver siempre, habla varios idiomas al igual que tu fue guardado en el subconsciente, muchas cosas que ustedes no hacían. Black la preparó para ser aceptada por ti, es comandante de las fuerzas especiales, ella cuidará a sus hijos de que no nos hagan daño. Buscará a los demás. Nadie debe saber nuestras habilidades, sobre todo las mías. Terry siempre deseaba hermanos como nosotros y en eso Terry sonrió

– ¿Lees la mente?

– Si, solo un poco, la habilidad de leer la mente es de mamá, Katy es completamente normal igual que tu, mamá ya no. Albert preguntó

- ¿Por qué tu mamá ya no?

– Al igual que tu tiene tres inyecciones para protegernos, ella busca a su hijo mayor se lo prometió.

- ¿Hijo mayor?

- William

- Mi hermano… William Alexander

- No, es nuestro hermano mayor,

– Convenciste a tu madre para inyectarse para tener quien los protegiera. Daniel respondió

– No papá, fue Uriel quien le dio la orden, porque mamá quería sacarnos y salvarnos, el dijo como y Michael nos protegió mientras lo planeábamos todo, mamá nos supervisaba cada que la despertaban de forma subconsciente, ella piensa que con esto podrá cuidarnos mejor, si ella falla, tu nos cuidarás como padre dijo ella. En ese momento mi cabeza estaba muy veloz, pero mis sentimientos estaban muy extraños

Baje de la camioneta me vi me sentía enorme y con esa ropa deportiva, llamo mucho la atención. Tendremos que llegar a comprar ropa, los niños vienen vestidos igual, al parecer es ropa térmica, porque no siento el frío, a donde los llevaré a comprar ropa,

-Daniel puedes entrar al Internet y comprar ropa para todos, que la tengan lista y la envíen a este lugar,

-Si papá. Con que pagaremos.

– Déjame pensar.

– Tengo acceso a la de Black y Sandra ¿cual quieres? Sonreí,

- La de Black compra ropa con varias medidas para caminar, dormir, correr, salir, de vestir, variedad, también para el bebe y los demás, los documentos los manejará Rafael,

- No, los tengo yo respondió Eshter, que dormía y en ese momento abría sus ojos,

- Bueno. Entonces a manejar ¿tienen hambre? podemos comprar comida en un lugar,

- Yo quiero bajar papa, dijo Katy y sonrió. Me sonreí, claro que es muy parecida a Candy, pero ella ahora está más hermosa que nunca. Fueron al baño varios estábamos a un lado del baño de la gasolinera.

– Daniel porque no despierta Candy,

- Porque las cirugías estilizadas que le hizo Black se están reparando, por naturales.

– Es sintético,

-No, pero él se cree Dios según mamá, deja marcas eso se está borrando con un proceso natural, ella fue mejorada, para verse como la quería él y no lo necesita, ahora con las inyecciones será mejor. A ver si no le faltan al respeto como dijo ella.

– Para eso estoy para cuidarla.

– Y nosotros dijo Terry, - Ella es mi madre. Se escucho varias voces diciendo que era la de todos.

-Bien, lo mejor será que todos sean mis hijos, todos son iguales, que apellido tienen los papeles Esther,

-Todos somos los Andrew. Hijos de William Albert Andrew, hay dos pasaportes de Terry y Ely el normal de México y el de Norte América, de Katy también aparece como una Andrew hija tuya, Daniel pregunto

– ¿quien sacó los pasaportes? En eso Candy despertó, dijo

– Fui yo hijo. Era Candy que despertaba y _se escuchaba distinta se estiró y por dios se veía de maravilla, pensaba Albert_ mientras ella pensaba _me siento extraña y cansada, a pesar de haber dormido mucho_.

– Que hacen Daniel y Rafael,

- Compras de ropa por orden de Papá. _Y me vio, su mirada brillaba sus ojos verdes se veían grandes y sus pestañas alargadas, su cara más afilada, por Dios que cambio, que mujer, es la madre de mis hijos es mi esposa, oh Dios estoy casado con ella_. Sonreí como un tonto. Abrí los ojos y la vi, recordé lo que mi hijo dijo "que lee la mente" me sonreí, ella sonrío_, se veía tan hermosa, volvía a pensar "Adonde te llevaré para estar contigo mi amor" y ella seguía sonriéndome, de verdad lee la mente no le noto ningún cambio, se me hace que mi hijo pensó que leía la mente, tal vez esto lo cambio. Pero de que me la quiero llevar me la quiero robar_.

Candy…

Por fin en el hotel, paquetes y paquetes nuestros chicos cargaban todo en carritos, incluyendo ropa y comida, les valió, si seguíamos vestidos como equipo olímpico, pero como que están acostumbrados a ver personas así, no se sorprendió nadie del personal del hotel, Albert junto con los gemelos hicieron la reservación, pusieron las habitaciones en una sola suite, muy equipada y pagada por adelantado, quería un baño estaba con un bebe mudo en brazos, alterado tal vez genéticamente, un niño en mi mano mi pequeño Albert y el papá llevando en sus manos a los cuates, los demás vigilando todo lo que habían comprado, mi Terry lucía asombrado viendo que compraron mucha comida, tienen hambre vamos a comer, llevaban de todo creo que doble note que era demasiado. Y si había dormido, porque estaba tan cansada.

Mi familia, mis hijos, no me han contado que pasó estos dos años que perdí, espero que pueda hablar con todos, Willy dónde estás… estoy cansada.

– Albert.

– Sí.

– Ayúdame, me siento mal. Me quito al bebe y me quede dormida. Pero de pie.

Albert…

-Daniel, Rafael, Jofiel ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué se desmaya tu madre?,

- Tomen al bebe y Bert pasen a la habitación todos, tome la propina.

– Gracias.

– Todos adentro. Tomé a Candy estaba hermosa, pero porque se desmaya así que tal y no me alcanza a decir nada. La llevé a la habitación empecé a asignar habitaciones, en este se quedan las tres, en este otro Terry, Dan y Rafa, en este otro Katy, Ely y Mayra, aquí Jofiel, Ángel y Nicolás. Déjame llevó a mamá a la cama, la recosté y esperé a ver quien venía a darme las respuestas. _Vino Jofiel, bonito nombre porque le puso así, que no ve que el niño ya es diferente y todavía le escoge un nombre más diferente_.


	4. Familia Diferente

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Una familia diferente**

– Papá… Mamá está agotada tiene días sin descansar, las inyecciones y las cirugías de Black, la tendrán así está débil, va a tener mucha hambre después, hay que dejarla descansar no se preocupe, mejor coma y además usted durmió mucho ella no.

-Gracias Jofiel, organiza todo para que todos coman y a mí me traes lo que gustes, aquí vigilaré a tu mamá, dile a Dan y a Rafa que me den las laptop de ambos, quiero que descansen que traigan los equipos sino no dormirán

- Como guste papá, enseguida sin decirles nada vienen los gemelos

- Papá déjanos los equipos,

-Dije a comer y a descansar, tiene que repartir la ropa que compraron. Ustedes escogieron todo, quiero repartido todo para poder entrar a bañarse, ropa de dormir, ropa de vestir, todo.

-Si papá. Llegaban las trillizas

– ¿Podemos ver a mamá?

-Pasen, la miran y se toman las manos, ahora están rodeando a su mamá, ¡wow!, se levanta su cabello y el de su mamá también.

– ¡Oh Dios!, por eso dijo que nadie debe saber de lo que son capaces de hacer, cada uno de ellos, ella si los estuvo revisando, ella estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo los cuido, que más tendré que cuidar.

– Si ella falla tu estarás para protegernos. Dijo Jofiel

– Papá aquí está la comida tuya y esta es la de mamá,

- Comemos igual cual es la diferencia,

-Ella no come pan, su refresco es claro y el tuyo obscuro,

- Está bien hijo ve a cenar, un buen baño y a descansar, ¿despertó el bebe?

- no, no despertará hasta dentro de una semana

– ¿cómo?

– Está genético tiene un proceso de su madre, falta que le haga efecto y nazca, si no, no estará con nosotros.

– No come

– No hasta que empiece a activarse.

– Está bien, es conveniente que se quede contigo o quieres que lo traiga aquí,

-No yo lo vigilo, usted cuide a mamá.

– Jofiel porque tú me tratas con más respeto y los gemelos no,

- Porque todavía están en proceso de maduración y yo estoy más avanzado, soy siete las trillizas son ocho, nueve y diez y después siguen los gemelos once y doce, en cuanto empiecen a crecer, te respetarán y sabrán que significa, ahorita todavía no llegan a eso.

– Gracias, hijo ¿Por qué dicen que eres el mejor?

– Una ocasión dormido te golpearon busque una jeringa y la coloque estratégicamente para que se inyectará solo, se quedó dormido con la inyección que se puso Black luego despertó usted y me dijo – eso solo lo hace el mejor y sonreíste. Desde entonces dicen, que soy el mejor. Continuaba Jofiel platicando. Michael quería llamarse Albert, pero mamá dijo que necesitaba al mejor guardián y el mejor es Michael y se sentía el héroe. Mamá le dijo, que son ángeles, protegen a los más débiles, para que Dios los reconozca como hijos suyos y cuando los llamé estemos juntos a donde nos lleve. Por eso protegía a los barones como ángeles y a las mujeres como nombres bíblicos, temía que esto se pusiera peor.

-Jofiel ve a descansar hijo,

- Si, buenas noches.

Me sentía ansioso ella no despertaba, _sus hijas ya la dejaban y salían en silencio, ¿me tendrán miedo?, pero no dijeron nada solo salieron, siento que estoy en un sueño y que no logro despertar, me levante y me fui a la sala principal a poner seguro alto, con lo capaces que son se saldrán, mejor les pido que no le habrán a nadie y que no hablen con nadie, eso lo entenderán mejor, vi a Terry estaba asustado, el si era un niño normal, pero los demás, me siento muy extraño me fui a la habitación di un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado_ y se descarapelo la pared como si le hubiese dado con un martillo, _puedo hacer daño, por dios me convirtieron en un fuerte hombre aquí estoy confundido mire hacia la cama, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo como quisiera que despertarás, que me explicarás, que sonrieras, pero ahora que te están transformando en que, tu también estarás así de fuerte, me acerque, toque su cara con suavidad, para no dañarle, sentía mis manos rasposas y la cara de ella como porcelana, lisa suavecita, pero aun cambiada seguía siendo ella, _la vi antes cuando abrió sus ojos, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, la miraba escuchaba su respiración, toda dentro de esa licra blanca, alcanzaba a ver su contorno y otra vez, no, otra vez, se despertaba mi instinto, que ahora soy un depravado, por Dios, bese sus labios, su cara, tenía tantas ganas de no sepárame de ella, quería abrazarla, lo hice, tenerla conmigo, aunque sea así dormida, la abrace suave, tenía miedo lastimarla, la volvía poner en la almohada y seguía dormida, la volví a besar y estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Me levante fui a ver si ya estaban dormidos los demás, Terry estaba serio no se dormía,

- ¿Que pasa Terry?

– Que fui traído, encerrado y no sé si debo avisar a mi familia que estamos bien,

- Tampoco sé que hacer, pero mañana despertará tu mamá y nos pondremos de acuerdo en lo que haremos, hemos escapado y ahora viste la ropa, te gusto, hay ropa para dormir,

-si, esos niños ¿son mis hermanos?,

- Al parecer sí, pero ni tu mamá, ni yo lo sabemos bien, ellos fueron extraídos sin aviso, así que tu mamá nos explicará cuando despierte, lo que ella sabe ve a descansar,

- Me puedo dormir aquí, es que no los conozco,

-Descansarás mejor en la cama, ven te acompaño así vemos como están, fuimos y los gemelos estaban dormidos juntos dándose una espalda a la otra y vaya que se veían extraños, ahora entendía a Terry, hasta yo tenía miedo dormir ahí, los moví hacia un lado, los cubrí con una sabana y a Terry lo puse en el otro lado de la cama y le explique—Terry cuanto tiempo pasa que no has tenido a tu madre

– casi dos años

– Estos niños no son de dos años,

- No.

– Bueno, eso lo tienes que entender tuviste todo el tiempo a tu madre, cubriéndote, enseñándote, cuidándote y mira, ni siquiera saben taparse, o vestirse, el pantalón mal. Sonreímos, tenemos que ayudarlos son bebes grandes con una mente genial, pero hay que ayudarlos.

—Gracias.

Revisé a las demás habitaciones y lo mismo, solo que donde estaba Ely todo era normal, ella si las asesoro a las otras dos, fui con Jofiel y el si estaba en orden, el bebe estaba en medio con almohadas y de un lado el pequeño Bert y otra almohada para que no cayera y Jofiel en la orilla, cubierto y dormido, lo abrace y le di un beso en la frente, me acerque a su oído y le dije

–Eres el mejor, sentí que sonreía. Lo estiré y le quite la forma de feto en la que estaba acomodado, lo cubrí y listo. Sé veía normal.

Las trillizas, estaban muy extrañas. Una estaba en la almohada la otra en los pies y la otra en la almohada, la levante la cambie con sus hermanas y me sonreí a mí mismo, no podía creerlo de niñero, las estiré y las cubrí. Les di un beso en la frente y les dije, -Son las hijas más hermosas que puedo tener. Apague la luz salí muy orgulloso de una habitación de tres niñas divinas. Revisé todo, cerré sus habitaciones, ya era un día muy largo, recogí los empaques de comida que había, no eran muchos como que si lo habían recogido algunos. Aplané la basura y vi que teníamos una pequeña cocina, pensé mañana pondré café. Me fui a mi habitación, me di un baño, vi ropa de dormir, pero mejor un bóxer de algodón además ya me había visto ella así, o tal vez peor.

Me seque el cabello con la toalla, ya ni me peine, mejor ir a la cama. _Ahi estaba ella, la veía y mi corazón se aceleraba, si la baño para que descanse y sonreí, sería buena idea, a lo mejor y le hace bien, esta la tina, la baño, está dormida, la he besado y no se despierta, le diré que ella me lo pidió y sonreía de solo imaginarlo, preparé el baño, preparé su ropa, la eleve en mis brazos, le quite el licra y oh Dios es hermosa, la llevé a la tina y la subí en mis brazos, la tenía por fin en mis brazos, dormida se veía mejor, pasé el jabón y puse esencias aromáticas, tal vez se despertaría, le lave su cabello, estaba muy largo, al mojarse, se desenredo todo su cabello, la bañaba y la acariciaba, tenía una sensación de haber estado así antes, la acomode y la puse frente a mí, doble sus piernas y le hice el amor, la besaba la movía, sentía su cuerpo realmente estaba muy excitado, quería hacerle el amor mil veces, y no despertaba, que pasa mi amor despierta y le acariciaba sus hermosos pechos, la besaba sentía una miel un sabor incandescente en ella, algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, ella me excitaba de nuevo y le hacía el amor, la movía de tal manera, era como hacerlo con una muñeca, pero de carne y hueso, quería que me sintiera, que me gritará que me dijera que le gusto, que me quiere y que soy de ella, ahora ya no estábamos como antes, que le hizo ese imbécil, porque se tarda tanto en despertar_.

La seque la lleve a la cama, la cambie despacio, le puse ropa de dormir, que mejor sería quitársela, ahora solo tenía que ponérsela, lo cierto es que era delicioso hacerle el amor, jamás hice el amor con alguien dormida, ella estaba tan hermosa no lo podía evitar, cada que la veía, de solo imaginarlo que los niños estuvieran viéndome a cada rato alborotado, de repente ella movió un brazo y suspiro. Por Dios despierta ya, la recosté y le cubrí con una sábana, me cambié, me puse de nuevo el bóxer y me fui con ella a la cama, la pegue a mí para sentir cuando se despertará, uno de sus brazos lo puse encima de mí, la atraía y me excitaba otra vez no es justo, mejor me duermo y a como pude me relaje la abrace me quede dormido. Por la madrugada me despertaba y la vi estaba despertando en mis brazos, me sentía como niño cuando va a recibir su regalo, estaba ansioso de que abriera los ojos, de que me viera, de que se sintiera como yo, con ganas de amarme, se estiraba se volvía a estirar por Dios, que no sabe qué se ve más hermosa y excitante cuando hace eso, otra vez que me sucede soy un depravado, me puse la almohada al frente y vi sus ojos, no brillaban estaban obscuros su cara me sonreía, me dijo –hola, sin más, la abrace y le dije, -Mi amor, me abrazaba ahora si este era el momento que estaba deseando, la acaricie, le quite su camisón, le bese sus pechos, le bese su cuello, ella me respondía, me sonreía, me acariciaba, me veía con deseo si me ve y esta excitada, por Dios es mi mujer me ama, le acariciaba sus caderas, ahora si la pasaremos bien, la ame como nunca, la amé y ella estaba despierta me correspondía, la subí encima de mí, hacíamos de nuevo el amor, le besaba sus piernas, le acariciaba le daba besos muy suaves, ella se estremecía, me sentía el rey del universo, ella estaba conmigo, conmigo para mi, la hacía llegar a la cúspide, se agitaba y gemía y era música para mis oídos ahora si soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al terminar, la deje encima de mí, no quería que se bajará, ella se dejo caer a un lado y me acomodé de frente a ella enlazando nuestras piernas. Y se volvía a quedar dormida. Yo me quedaría con ella, la cuidaría y me quede dormido a su lado abrazándola desnudos.

Desperté y no estaba en mis brazos, la busque, no estaba en el baño, escuche ruido en la cocina y ella estaba ahí de pie creo que preparando café y estaba bañada, con un jeans de mezclilla ajustado, una blusita muy jovial se veía divina, hermosa. Me apure a darme un baño y cambiarme para ella. No quiero que se vuelva a dormir, quiero hablar con ella.

Candy…

Me desperté desnuda, mi cuerpo muy cambiado, habré cambiado de cuerpo, me vi al espejo y me metí a bañar empezaba a aclarar mis ideas, vi la ropa en el suelo de mi camisón y mi ropa interior, la levante y vi el bóxer de él del otro lado, lo levante y lo puse en la cama, que hice por Dios, que hice, lo vi ahí dormido sin barba, se veía muy bien estaba dormido, despierto y sonriendo se ve mejor, no había notado que fuera tan alto, pensé las inyecciones, necesito revisar los equipos de mis hijos y la memoria donde esta mi licra, estaba camino al baño y la vi en el suelo, la recogí y ahora la coloque en mi sostén, me quedaba un poco chico, pero estaba cómodo, las prendas era muy pequeña, mi pantalón juraba que no me quedaría, creo que eso de dormir y despertar, me está haciendo cambios, necesito instruirme saber qué hacer, que responder, me tomaré un café y espero ya no estar durmiéndome otra vez.

Me vestí, salí y había varias habitaciones, es tiempo de hablar con Terry y Ely, saber que pasó este tiempo de poder platicar con ellos, pero al verlos dormidos no quería despertarlos, no mejor que descansen, que haremos para desayunar, bajaremos al restaurant, y que vean a mi club de chiquitos, tendré que decirles que no hablen y luego esconderlos. Que haré tengo que pensar, ver qué debemos hacer, mi familia todo ha cambiado, ahora tengo un mundo de niños míos, por Dios que hago. Un café y oración la mejor solución.

Todo estaba tranquilo, estaban frente a mí las laptops de mis hijos, con toda la información y la memoria, llegó Albert y se acercó muy cariñoso,

- Descansaste bien,

- Si gracias, sabes que contestar a los pequeños si preguntan ¿qué haremos?

- Es una pregunta capciosa o una adivinanza. Me respondió y nos reímos, le comente

- Ya no tardan en despertar tendrán que darse un baño y arreglarse, iremos a desayunar al restaurant, esperando que todo salga bien. Ahora hay que instruirnos en toda esta información,

-¿Los gemelos tienen eso? preguntó y le dije

– No, es la memoria donde traje toda la información acerca de lo que pasamos, es mucho, así que a leer, ver cómo resolver los problemas que nos vayan surgiendo.

– Ayer me di cuenta de algo me dijo Albert y le puse atención el agregó – Que en cuanto pasa más tiempo, madura su forma de ser, el caso es con Jofiel, ya me respeta y me habla más formal que Rafael y Daniel, además note que Terry les tiene sus reservas no los ve igual a él y desconfía de ellos al momento de verlos, no sabía que su cuerpo solo es de menos de dos años. Y esto me preocupa, tú clon es natural según ellos no cuentan con la superación ahora tuya, tus hijos pueden sentir la diferencia de sus mentes.

– Albert ya lo estuve viendo pensé en eso, pero sabes tengo mis propias reglas como madre, todo este tiempo he tenido que ganarme mi lugar y mi respeto no solo con mis hijos, sino el de la sociedad, nuestra forma de vida se nota el cambio y la maduración de nuestra mente, veo que nuestros cuerpos han bajado casi veinte años, me siento una artista de casi cuarenta con cuerpo de veinte, no logro controlar la fuerza todavía y temo tocar o lastimar hasta la laptop, Albert sonrió agregó

- Ah ya te diste cuenta de eso, ayer estaba con muchas ansias y golpe la pared, casi hago un hoyo me asuste, no era tan fuerte como golpe la pared, siento que tu piel se hizo más frágil, la mía más fuerte, eso es diferente

– No Albert, la mía se hizo para excitarte, para provocarte lo más que puedas y generar mayor atracción según la información que tengo, tenía que ovular para que me sacaran a mis hijos, y esta espera me dice que fue de dieciocho a veinte meses los que estuvieron haciendo que me provocara la ovulación más rápido, fecundar los óvulos, extraerlos y cuidarlos, te despertaban para acelerarme y te incitaban para esto, así por esa razón nos atraemos mucho, cabe mencionar que entre mayor casta mayor atracción por eso pasa entre nosotros, las inyecciones alteraron nuestro sistema, por unos años ni las inyecciones nos entrarán y eso debe ser preocupante, pues nos pueden considerar de otro planeta la cicatrización es mayor, como tuve ovulaciones obligadas, me dieron algo para dejar de ovular, el degenerado quería tenerme como esposa y que ya no tuviera hijos y mi cuerpo descansará, ahora tengo un proceso para no embarazarme, me tranquiliza, con quince o diecinueve hijos o solo Dios,

- Porque solo Dios, sospechas algo más,

- La venta el maletín que vimos, y antes como fue, vendió alguno tal vez este en otro país, falta William, lo veo y lo siento pero debe estar dormido o congelado, solo el tiempo lo dirá, lo cierto es que siento a cada uno, menos a Katy a ella le siento diferente, sé para que la crearon para sustituirme, ella no tiene nada, ni siquiera tiene mi casta no la heredo, les salió mal porque ella no tiene el número de castas que buscaban, así que lo ven como una falla al clonarme y después no te clonaron a ti, solo la estaban orientando para que me eliminará porque Sandra estaba celosa, cuando rescate a Katy estuvimos hablando antes de vernos y ahora ella siente que es mi hija y así será, solo que su desarrollo al igual que el de los demás me tiene muy intrigada, es distinto, el clon crece normal y porque es tan grande que le hicieron a ella, ellos dependen de las inyecciones que ya no tendrán, ahora tendrán que suplir con alimentos sanos, además que les dimos de cenar, por eso es que no se despiertan, están servidos por primera vez sus estomaguitos, para variar de hamburguesas y papas fritas, no de comida decente y nutritiva, por Dios ahora tengo que multiplicarme como madre y dar de alimento a nueve bebes, uno deseando que no se despierte porque al decir papá es de Black, Sandra me dijo que lo salvará que era hijo de ella y de Black, ese bebe no se parece a ti como los demás,

- Que me dices de Jofiel, de donde salió tan distinto,

- De su excelente ingenio y su avance genético

- ¿Cómo?

- Es simple él es diferente y lo siento diferente, siente los sentimientos de los demás, sabe como apoyar, como ayudar, extraña mucho a los que ya no están aquí, si los recordarás llorarías de la impotencia de haberlos perdido, mientras dormíamos sin saber que nuestros hijos se fueron sacrificándose, para salvar a sus hermanos, cuando ellos eran los mejores castas puras.

– Ya odio eso de las castas, de verdad Candy no lo soporto, se me hace algo despectivo, inusual, hasta degradante. Y a William lo vendieron solo a él.

– No lo sé, que bueno que lo veas así, porque lo es… Cuando nos secuestraron, estábamos viendo nuestra amistad, que fue separada, el temor o no sé, en eso fuimos dormidos, siento que puede estar ahí el secreto de elevación de castas, estaba sonriendo, que no eras malo, asimilando que no estabas del lado malo, cuando fuimos asaltados,

- Creo que yo también, pero desde antes, porque me dijiste que el efectivo lo pasaste a un cheque seguro y ese lo activarías hasta el momento de entrar los documentos, de ahí mi confianza, pero esto estaba premeditado, por eso mi hermano me envió a ver quién era el que programaba el efectivo fuera de los bancos, el es el administrador yo soy militar.

– Fue el contador Hill.

-¿lo sabías?

- Desde el momento del asalto estaba analizando, los ladrones no quitaron carteras joyas ni la caja del restaurant del hotel fueron por algo grande, él quería que lo llevará en efectivo, los ladrones al verse perdidos, posiblemente descubiertos, nos vendieron y todo se resolverá al saber donde estuvo paseando mi celular – ¿tu celular?,

-Lo puse en mi busto, por tanto estaba monitoreado por internet, lo ves

– Esta es la pagina desde hace dos años, aquí fuimos secuestrados,

-Después hice la llamada, caminamos y mira, fui trasladada a Sonora, no descubrieron el celular hasta que llegue a California, aquí está todo el trayecto, si mi hermano se lo dio a la policía, cosa que dudo

–Porque, ¿no te quiere?

– No, porque estoy segura que no se dio cuenta de la página, no es tan hábil en las computadoras.

- Te das cuenta que tienes abierto diez lugares diferentes y que todos los estamos leyendo al mismo tiempo, muy rápido.


	5. Padres Especiales

**Capitulo cinco**

**Padres Especiales**

– Si es por las inyecciones, esto es lo que ambos necesitábamos para cuidar a los que están aquí

– Fue idea tuya ¿o te instruyeron ellos?

– Fue idea de mi subconsciente soy madre, todo el tiempo protejo a mis hijos, ellos lo sabían que es instinto proteger a los más pequeños o más débiles, debí ser despertada antes de los procesos pero no fue así, Michael y Gabriel se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía Black, que por cierto se llama Harold Leman y red se llama Sandra Graham, ambos son muy inteligentes ella está muerta, el no lo sé.

– Porque, si se quedo con el gas

– Daniel se atribuyo el coraje que sentí cando perdí a sus hermanos, se vengó inyectándole algo a Leman, eso me ha tenido inquieta creo que ellos procesaron a una tortuga y se la inyectaron a él, ahora lo entiendes, si se desarrollo la protección de nosotros, la tortuga tiene una vida dependiendo de qué tortuga procesaron, si es de mar tendrá que estar en agua Leman por el resto de sus días en la playa y el mar

– Mira mis hijos si se parecen a mí, no lo matan y bien que lo poner al sol. Nos sonreíamos, pero ambos no podíamos evitar la atracción y lo notábamos,

- No creas, si está vivo y su mente activa de genio agrégale una tortuga en que se convirtió

– Mientras no sea una de las Ninja, porque no podré dejar de reírme si me lo imagino.

– Si estamos sincronizados, ambos lo pensamos casi al mismo tiempo. Esto es muy rápido, nuestras mentes se activan de inmediato y casi puedo completar tus frases

– Y yo las tuyas, ¿Qué nos está sucediendo?

-Que paso entre nosotros Albert anoche

—Dijiste atracción… pues eso

–También dormida hago eso.

– No descubras estamos bien, no debemos pelear, ni probar fuerzas entre nosotros,

-Imposible no puedo tocarte para dañarte es como si me golpeará a mi misma

– En serio, o sea que no me ganaré una bofetada tuya nunca. Y se acercó a besarme, abrazarme y me reí, lo empuje sonreía,

- Lo vez, solo jugando y ni así puedo detenerte, nos reíamos, me levantó de donde estábamos, me llevó a la cama, quitando mis prendas, lo quise detener y me fue imposible, estábamos en la cama desnudos con una atracción impresionante y una desesperación jamás vista. Ambos teníamos esa mirada obscurecida, me inquietaba, sentía su erección como me excitaba, me sentía una mujer muy coqueta, alguien que no era yo, aunque en mi juventud fuera muy candente, jamás estuve con alguien y me controlaba aquí era imposible sabía mis debilidades, sabía todo de mi, donde tocarme como hacerme explotar, me conocía más que yo, me besaba y saboreaba sus besos, jamás en mi vida me habían hecho sentir la mujer perfecta y Albert lo hacía entonces mi mente viajo hasta donde estábamos haciendo el amor en otras ocasiones, muchas y varias, ¡por Dios!, que hombre si somos un par de depravados, ahora lo entendía y me excitaba más, terminamos sonriendo como si nos acabáramos de sacar la lotería, me llevó al baño… me bañaba y me besaba, después nuevamente nos amábamos en el agua y me secaba, que velocidad, que agitación sentí que jugábamos carreras, me vestía y se vestía, volvimos a la salita y yo en su brazos.

Hicimos una pausa, ambos reímos de todo lo que pasó de inmediato,

- que pasó fue flash, o más rápido y ambos volvíamos a sonreír. Continuamos con la información y ahora la mente de él la leía, cambiaba la página y abría otra, nos terminábamos la información, _ahora traía un vestido más casual ya no pantaloncitos y el estaba de vestir, el escogió la ropa, desayunaríamos fuera y nos arreglo a su gusto, de acordarme como me vistió y me coloco mis prendas, con tal de no tardarse, o de que no me le fuera a quedar a tras, por su temor de que me le desmayará_.

Respiré y pensaba en blanco, mi mente estaba en todo, quería aclarar mis ideas, casi podía contestar cualquier cosa, esto se agilizaba como fue el proceso de mis hijos a quienes inyectaron en él y a quienes en mí. Hay diferencia, que logros tenemos, porque esto… que más hay, si nos descubren en que peligro y ellos con que cuentan al tener castas superadas, y si quedo embarazada, la casta es mayor con las inyecciones un problema más. Era una bomba de información continua,

- El café me activo, dije al querer reaccionar viendo a los ojos de Albert.

– También tome del tuyo. Ambos sonreímos,

-Con razón se me terminó, hice un mohín con mis labios.

- No, me lo termine, a la otra prepara dos… Lo vi como molesta porque me dio órdenes y el agregó, - Que… te vestí, me la debes,

-Si, por eso siento mi ropa interior al revés.

– Estas mintiendo, quieres jugar conmigo, nos sonreíamos. Me abrazó comentó

– Respira calmémonos todo estará bien mi linda mujercita

– No soy tu esposa que recuerde, dije mintiendo con la idea de saber,

- Recuerdas mal si estamos casados, nuestros hijos registrados y todo mientras dormíamos, de forma subconsciente actuamos y sacamos dinero de mi familia y financiamos todo lo que quería Leman, ahora le quitamos todo a la cuenta de Black y red, He realizado devoluciones a las cuentas en ceros de mi patrimonio, ahora nuestro. Tenía cuentas en Suiza y ya fueron trasladadas por mis hijos al Cairo a nombre nuestro.

– Y si alguien descubre la genialidad de nuestros hijos, serán tan secuestrados como sus padres lo fueron, ahora entiendes porque debemos protegerlos, porque serán utilizados por lo que son. Le dije un poco inquieta.

-Si con los padres que se acaban de adquirir imagina que puede pasar. Candy soy empresario y sargento militar, mi padre es general, mi hermano y yo tenemos muchas empresas en el mundo, por eso fui elegido.

– No, según Sandra fuiste elegido por tu nivel de casta que es nada más y nada menos que tu nivel de apasionamiento. Sonreí.

– ¿Crees eso?

-Si me hubieran elegido a mí por mi dinero, no sería jamás tu pareja

– Por favor Candy, me gustaste desde niña, en Ixtapa,

- Atracción de castas sonreímos. Albert para hacerme sentir mejor

- No quiero volver a escuchar esa palabra, es degradante. Después le comente a él

– Está bien si la mencionan ellos no vale, ellos no son complemento, son individuales y hay que ayudarlos a crecer, explotar sus habilidades para protegerse de no ser así pueden atrofiarse y morir.

—Si lo leí. Este agregó

- ¡Inquieta!

– Bueno tienes hijos, esposa, nuestra familia no los conoce, enviaré boletos, avión y todo para traer a mi familia y que los conozcas, como trajeron a mis hijos. Albert respondió

- Al parecer por ti con engaños, tú los trajiste.

-Bien deben estar asustados por todo, no hagas nada cuando duerma… no se vale, no es lo mismo.

—Querías gozarme también princesa, ambos sonreíamos.

—Me insinúas que dormida soy mejor.

– Imposible te mueves mejor despierta y ambos sonreíamos de nuevo.

– No lo pienses más hay que ir a desayunar,

- Tú los bañas,

-Estoy muy bonita, mejor tu,

- Estoy cambiado,

-Mejor solos, sonreíamos, vamos nos cambiamos y los bañamos

– Tu niños, yo niñas ¿y haber quien gana?

– Pues yo Candy, te demostré que soy más rápido.

–Lo probamos. Empezamos corriendo a cambiarnos estábamos en short, el entró a una habitación y yo a otra, salíamos y entre a la otra y luego él, ya estaban listos, los pequeños se sonreían y mis hijas divertidísimas, sonreían todos en la salita por cada que salía uno y nos miraban asombrados por como estábamos compitiendo con ellos.

- ¡Tramposa!, me dejaste a Nicolás,

-Es niño te tocaba,

-Ayúdame me da miedo lastimarlo,

- Voy, pero gané. Las niñas sonreían, decían

- ¡Ganamos! Los niños sonreían el mejor y más asombrado era Terry, todo apenado por grande y que lo bañarán como un bebe sonreía. Pero estaban guapísimos, con loción y muy bien arregladitos. Podrían pensar que teníamos un cuartel de niñeras.

Hable con los niños explique un poco a Katy, Ely y Terry, me entendieron y lo comprendían, por cómo eran tomados en cuenta. Les hablé de los valores, de la familia, del respeto, las cualidades y sobre todo de las diferentes habilidades y ese tema, estuvo muy entretenido, nos fuimos a desayunar. Albert estaba feliz, pero nunca imaginamos que él fuera famoso, o ambos lo fuéramos.

Hablo con el gerente y nos dio una sección privada, servía los bufetes para cada uno y se sonreían de cómo tomaban un platito y les daba su comida, los meseros estaban asombrados, de la educación de nuestros pequeños y de cómo no venía ninguna niñera, terminé de servir y llegó Albert con una sonrisa, el iba pidiendo y yo sirviendo, me servía también después ponía su mano en mi cintura y comíamos con todos.

Nosotros podíamos hablar, pero ellos solo se limitarían a escuchar hasta llegar a la habitación y el que tuviera preguntas y detalles, sería escuchado en la salita y hablaríamos ni los interrumpiríamos a ninguno, así que si hablaban perderían puntos, la que se moría por hablar era Katy me recordó tanto a mí, que me sonreía de solo imaginarme que tuviera una madre como yo. El premio sería salir a otro lugar interesante, todos querían saber pero era sorpresa.

Albert leyendo en la computadora empezó a hablar

-Amor en un mes cumplimos años mi hermano y yo, siempre nos hacen una fiesta en el rancho familiar, que te parece si nos adelantamos y ahí invitamos a tu familia, estaremos privados de todo el bullicio de la ciudad.

-Me parece bien, quiero saber de los estudios de mis hijos, de su grado escolar, de su aprendizaje, de sus edades y lo relacionado para incorporarlos a los demás.

– Crees que en la escuela podrán aprender algo si ya manejan equipos, leen, escriben y en un descuido hacen más cosas, me daría más pensar en que les darían las clases a los demás.

– Quiero una vida normal para ellos. O mínimo lo más normal que pueda. Me fui a mi recamara y Terry me siguió,

-Mamá ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Si hijo.

– Ely y yo estamos en vacaciones, pero no creo que estés en todo,

-Si hijo, lo cierto es que no sabes más idiomas, podríamos ver que aprendas inglés y francés, hacer un examen y pasar el grado. Pero todo no tiene importancia si tú no quieres, necesito saber que deseas hacer, no lo que yo pueda hacer por ti… lo haré todo, pero eres tu quien al final decide lo que deseas.

– Mi tío se casa en unos meses, estábamos viendo lo de su boda.

–De verdad, que bien, ¿Se ve feliz?

–Mucho, los abuelos más. La abuela ha deseado verte todo este tiempo, y no has ido solo te ha visto en los periódicos o las páginas de las revistas.

-¿Qué?, como has dicho y en eso Albert se paró en la puerta junto con Jofiel ambos estaban ahí, como que los hubiera llamado. – ¿Famosos Albert?

Jofiel respondió – Mamá recuerda un poco más de tu tiempo atrás. Cerré los ojos y comencé a ver, bailes de gala con Albert, restaurantes, aviones, muy arreglada, levante mis manos y me las puse en la cara, Terry me abrazó de la cintura y me dijo

– Mamá te amo no te preocupes, te quiero como seas incluyendo como eres ahora. En eso Albert se acercó, Jofiel abrazó a Terry y salieron,

- Me acerque a la cama, me recosté Albert me abrazó de lado y me dijo

- Te amo, porque desde que te conocí te amé y estábamos en muchas partes, lo vi en la computadora, no tengo más hijos, no quería casarme con nadie, solo me atreví a casarme solo contigo y ahora estoy con hijos, enamorado, por favor no pienses que no te amo, te lo dije me enamore de ti en Ixtapa, no ayer, no cuando te operaban, no sabías quién era antes, me acerqué a ti sin nada.

Me cansé estaba mareada, me di la vuelta para ver a Albert y lo abrace.

Albert…

-Jofiel, puedes venir,

-Si papá, aquí estoy,

-Dime porque tu madre se va así,

- Está muy asustada, está viviendo todo lo que ha pasado, ella lo siente más, piensa que la amas por la atracción de castas no por ella, piensa que no la conoces y que no la has visto enojada, que la dejarás y está enlazada con alguien que la está…. Llamando.

– Su esposo anterior… el padre de Terry y Ely, ¿Quién es?

– No querrás saberlo… ella no quería volver a re hacer su vida. Se la han rehecho, ella lo está asimilando. Por cierto si quiere ir a tu rancho, a donde sea, pero ya se quiere ir y se despertará en muy poco tiempo. Jofiel se salió.

La vi estaba triste estaba distraída no le entendía, yo estaba eufórico no quería soltarla,

- Amor, eso eres mi amor, no quería que te cambiarán, me moleste de solo pensar que te obligarían a casarte, te amo desde hace tiempo, no me dejes, no me alejes de ti Candy por favor, no lo hagas.

–Ni siquiera puedo pensar en dejarte Albert, te necesitamos todos, no sé quién eres solo tengo poca información y me da pena averiguarlo, pero sabes bien que no sabía todo esto,

-Lo sé, solo dime que estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, dímelo

– En mi religión no sé si estoy separada del sacramento matrimonial del hombre con el que me case, no sé si tengo pendiente todavía eso, estaba… Albert el Padre de Terry me engañó, hizo un simulacro de boda antes todos y era una actuación, nada era verdad, todo el tiempo viví en una burbuja y se suponía que me amaba… tenemos dos hijos uno con su nombre y la otra con el mío, pero la cruda verdad es que… ni los niños llevan su apellido, llevan el de mi familia como madre soltera, para muchos solo estaba divorciada, pero realmente nunca estuve casada. Fue una farsa.

Albert estaba molesto y escuchaba sus pensamientos pero no se lo decía, él pensaba que lo mataría y que mis hijos eran hermosos, que era un vil bastardo y que no merecía ser padre. Después solo dijo

– Lo arreglaremos, solo quiero que sepas que el solo te dio dos hijos y yo… quince, ¿te quedas conmigo? Nos sonreímos me abrazaba. –Candy... no puedo hacerte nada, todos están afuera esperando irnos, tengo listo un avión para salir y nos iremos a festejar mi cumpleaños, con mi hermano, tu familia está invitada.

– ¿Me cambias de ropa?

- Por supuesto que sí, me llevaba en sus brazos. Se encerraba conmigo en el área de vestidor, se sentó en un silloncito y me quito la ropa, me hizo el amor, me besaba y me decía,

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, me puso un traje sastre divino, jamás hubiera elegido eso, se colocó un pantalón sastre claro y una camisa polo se veía jovial, me ponía aretes hermosos y luego lo abrace y el preguntó

- ¿Te gustó?

– Mucho, gracias por elegir mi atuendo, no sabía cómo debía vestirme.

–Lo sé, pero te visto como quiero verte a mi lado y me siento muy egoísta,

- Ya me las cobraré. Sonreíamos.

En New York William Alexander veía las cuentas asombrado, su hermano había depositado ingresos enormes a las cuentas familiares, tanto como lo que había tomado para sus inversiones, pensaba que la bolsa de valores le había devuelto la inversión, llamaba a su Padre y le informaba de todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora su hijito Albert.

-Papá, sabías que Albert está devolviendo el dinero de sus inversiones esas que desconocíamos

- No hijo, no sé nada de tu hermano, pero si sé otras cosas que ya hablaré con él.

- De que se trata Padre.

- Déjame hablar con tu hermano y lo vemos, por lo pronto ya sabes el no ha hecho nada malo, y estamos de acuerdo con él.

- Padre casi termina con las inversiones familiares y ahora lo cubres

- Hijo es tu hermano, no lo cubro, lo protejo y eso lo haré también por ti, pero toma en cuenta… cuando habías visto a Albert despilfarrar dinero en toda su vida.

- Nunca Padre.

- ¿Lo ves? Hay algo en todo esto y el año pasado no fue a su cumpleaños, hoy me acaban de avisar que necesita varias habitaciones.

- Hablo contigo Padre

- No hijo, me envió un mensaje privado, ya bastante pasamos con aquella mujerzuela que levantó el rumor de que tu hermano era gay y que no salía del closet, ahora están diciendo que la mujer con la que ha estado todo este tiempo, es pagada por mí para hacerlo hombre, que es comandante de las fuerzas especiales y que ella si lo hace funcionar de forma obligada.

-Papa nadie obliga a tu hijo a nada, ya lo conoces, eso realmente es un rumor, mi esposa dijo que esa mujer huía todo el tiempo de Albert, que casi no podían tomarles fotografías porque ambos se la pasaban huyendo.

- Es tu gemelo, ya bastante es tener dos varones y que ambos no tengan hijos que lleven el apellido, solo tengo niñas y todos las quieren porque heredaran a sus padres.

- Papá lo cierto es que Albert no tiene hijos y si los tiene a esta edad, pueden ser enfermos. Pues la mujer con la que sale esta grandecita que digamos.

- Según sé tiene menos años que tu hermano.

- Diane dice que mi hermano es homosexual y que eso siempre sale en los gemelos uno si funciona y el otro no, la última vez discutimos con ese estúpido tema.

- Es una verdadera tonta, todos los soldados saben que tu hermano no es homosexual, el tuvo sus amores en su tiempo, y créeme hijo son mujeres no varones, pero a estas alturas si decide ser gay no me importa es mi hijo, te ha dejado en todo a ti como administrador, el siempre me siguió y nunca le note nada de ese tipo.

- Padre puedo jurarte por mis hijas y por mi mujer que Albert no es gay.

- Me tranquilizas. Tu madre también me lo ha jurado, y ahora que venga hablare con él, si esa mujer que anda persiguiendo no lo quiere que la deje y que se busque otra.

En un noticiero internacional una alarma era extendida "Cuatro jóvenes ninja fueron vistos huyendo de Japón y se dirigen a Europa, las fuerzas federales no los han encontrado al parecer son japoneses huyendo de un laboratorio se consideran armas mortales y al parecer viajan a Europa para esconderse"

-Will, Andy está cansada, Anthony nado con ella un kilometro, te toca cuidarla.

- Si Alex, todos piensan que nos ocultaremos en Europa, pero nuestra familia está en América, mamá despertó y no siento a los chicos solo a ella, parece que los procesaron a todos.

- Tranquilo Will, lo difícil ya pasó por más que nos busquen no nos encontraran, Anthony borró toda la información, pero se siente débil creo que no la librará.

- Lo lograremos Alex, juro que lo lograremos, mi mamá vendrá por nosotros, mi padre confía en que escapemos y salgamos solos.


	6. Llegando a Casa

**Capitulo seis**

**Llegando a Casa**

En California una familia salía de un hotel

Candy…

Salimos recogiendo todo, faltaban ahora maletas, llego un juego de maletas hermoso las llevó para colocar nuestras prendas, estaba muy atento y muy veloz, hablaba con los niños, les regalaba una laptop nueva a cada uno, les di de sus nuevas actividades de su aprendizaje, Terry sería maestro de unas clases, Jofiel de otras, Ely de otras, todos se divertían, veremos actividades y de esto se encargarán las pequeñas del equipo dos y se asombraban,

- ¿quiénes son? Preguntaba Katy curiosa.

-Ustedes señale con la mano a las trillizas

- ¿Por qué el dos? Preguntó Betty

-Porque Ely tiene el equipo uno de momento. La vieron, ella solo sonrió. El equipo uno de los niños es de Terry, Jofiel y Ángel y los gemelos se quedan ahora con Nicolás.

– Eso es imposible dijo Daniel. Ese no será mi hermano,

-Tranquilo hijo no ha nacido, no sabe quién es, nosotros lo enseñaremos a que sea como Daniel,

- No como yo, dijo Rafael.

– Vamos, espera solo un poco recuerda todos son regalos sorpresa, este es el regalo para los gemelos. Ellos sonreían. - Solo quiero que investigues todo, tú y Rafael saben cómo hacer investigación sin causar ningún problema y las habilidades será para la familia.

—Eso es verdad dijo Rafael, puede ser como Jofiel o mejor. Jofiel sonreía miraba a Terry. Katy se acercó me dijo

– Gracias,

- Hija tengo que decirte algo que averigüe sobre ti. Todos escuchaban muy atentos.

– No estabas hecha para eliminarme sino para sustituirme, ellos querían asegurarse que si yo moría estabas para explotarte, solo se estaban asegurando. No eres una mala persona, solo te extrajeron de mí, para evaluarte y explotarte como querían. Eres la hija de Albert y Candy, eso nadie lo puede negar. Ella sonrió y busco con la mirada a Albert quien levantaba las cejas con media sonrisa para que supiera que él estaba de acuerdo.

En cuanto lleguemos les daré su fecha de cumpleaños sus edades y todo lo que necesiten, sus documentos estarán conmigo y no deben separarse de mamá o papá para nada, los demás juzgan cuando hablamos, así que con los demás si hablan serán procesados, pero no para morir sino para vivir. Todos se quedaron asombrados de cómo había cambiado las palabras.

Serán muy cautelosos, si ven algo especial que les moleste estaré cerca para todos. Salió el equipaje y Albert comentó

- Listos hijos, nos vamos y sonreía, ellos tomaban ahora su equipo y se iban muy contentos. Se veían extraños los gemelos moviendo el carrito de Nicolás. Albert, me levanto en brazos y me dijo – Te desmayaste al entrar para que te llevara en brazos, nos sonreíamos sabía bien que no pero estuvo hermoso que lo dijera.

Ahora me llevaba en brazos de nuevo. Lo tome con mis brazos por el cuello y lo bese, bajábamos por el elevador, abajo nos esperaban la mitad de los niños, con el equipaje y había personas tomando fotografías, Albert se molestó

– Son mis hijos y tendrán problemas por molestar a mi familia, de inmediato la seguridad del hotel quito las cámaras y se las entregó al gerente sacado y borrando las memorias. Me bajo de sus brazos, tome el carrito de Nicolás y cargue en mis brazos a Bert, mientras que Albert tomo a Mayra y Ángel, los demás se acercaban mucho a nosotros sin hablar, subimos a la camioneta, Albert manejo, pero había personas tomando fotografías fuera y una cámara de televisión.

"William Albert Andrew el hijo del general William Andrew, es uno de los millonarios de las empresas más importantes de América y Europa…

Veía los periódicos por la mañana las caras de mis hijos eran borradas, pero él y yo si nos veíamos en las fotografías, los comentarios eran morbosos y llamaban la atención.

…La pareja tiene muchos hijos, han ocultado todo este tiempo a su familia, hasta hoy pudimos constatar que cuentan con más de una docena de pequeños de todas las edades, hasta con un bebe de brazos, su esposa acaba de dar a luz hace poco y no se sabía nada, la llevaba en brazos por su reciente recuperación, pero la vimos caminar y su saco cubre todo su cuerpo, sin embargo como podemos ver por las fotografías, delgada, su maquillaje es perfecto…

Subíamos a un jet hermoso equipado Albert lo piloteaba, acompañado del piloto de regreso, quien volaría el jet para transportar a su madre Judit Esther Andrew, por coincidencia estaba en New York vendría a la fiesta, dijo que su hermana Rosemary y su familia ya estaban en el rancho, y su hermano Alexander con su familia llegarían unos días después que nosotros, me puse a ver en la computadora y vi alrededor mis hijos todos estaban con una laptop incluyendo a mi pequeño Bert, sonreí, busque sobre la familia de mi esposo, quien es el mayor de los gemelos y soltero… ahora con esposa e hijos, que había ocultado todo este tiempo.

Su hermano tenía un par de gemelitas hermosas de ojos azules muy rubias Dinorah y Diane, su esposa Diane Andrew una dama perfecta y sonriente, su hermana la consentida y cariñosa hija de los Andrew una rubia hermosa ojos azules con dos niñas divinas una de cabello castaño se llamaba Helen y otra de cabello rojizo llamada Hana, ambas de ojos cafés, parecidas a su Padre.

Bajamos y subíamos a una camioneta enorme lujosa, miraba a mis pequeños, saque la memoria y saque los videos de mis hijos fallecidos, hermosos y de cada video saque una toma, también entre a mi página personal, saque fotos mías de niña y de mis hijos, los empecé a sacar de uno a uno y coloque una carpeta con la foto de Michael, un hermoso niño de cabello rubio castaño y ojos azules como su padre, después a Gabriel de cabello rizado castaño y de ojos verdes muy sonriente, otra de Raquel la pelirroja preciosa de ojos verdes como los de mi madre, Judit de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos claros, muy sonriente con sus pequeños dientitos, Israel de facciones más toscas de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos obscuros muy intensos, serio y muy formal, Uriel sonriendo casi a carcajadas y muy feliz sus ojos grises y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre. Su cabello café muy claro casi dorado.

Una foto de Jofiel más pequeño un niño muy hermoso blanco de cabello más blanco que la nieve, ojos azul celeste y una sonrisa de lado, muy interesante su cabello largo y liso. Betty( Lidia Beatriz), Tete ( Esther Alexandra) y Ana de cabellos rizados color rubio muy claro, como el de su madre, los ojos azul de Ester, verde de Betty y violeta de Ana ( Ana Cristina), son su mejor distinción su piel blanca, se parecían mucho a su madre, pero al sonreír salía una sonrisa de su padre. Después la foto de Rafael y Daniel juntos de espaldas ambos con ojos verde intenso cabellos castaños rizados y muy parecidos a su Padre en facciones y estatura.

La foto de los cuates divertida, Ángel abrazando a Mayra ambos sonriendo muy diferentes a sus padres, pero ahora notaban que se parecían al general padre de Albert y la madre de él, el pequeño Bert era el vivo retrato de el general parecía él en miniatura, sus cabellos sus formas y sobre todo sus ojos. Miré a Nicolás, se veía cabello negro como Black, lo veía y tenía sus facciones, no sabía de qué color tendría los ojos, pero era definitivamente de Black, o un Leman para ser exacto, ella estaba enamorada de él para hacerlo vivir utilizó los genes de alguien y los gemelos lo averiguarían, de donde eran y como los habían procesado para salvar a Nicolás.

Katy tenía un parecido a mí de niña, pero no era notorio ahora, saque unas fotos de los videos y la acomode con Ely y Terry en una fotografía hermosa y ellos serían los mayores. Terry blanco rubio claro de ojos azul intenso, Candy Eleonor de cabello castaño liso y Katy de cabello corto rizado, los tres la misma sonrisa.

De otro archivo más antiguo había otros pequeños que fueron vendidos, estos eran pequeños reconocí a William el primero rubio claro intenso y de ojos color verde intenso, después dos chiquitos una niña y un niño juntos rubios sol y ojos grises, otro pequeño rubio también de ojos verde intenso cabello rubio rizado y dos más una niña y un niño de ojitos azules cielo y cabellos rubios muy parecidos a Albert. Estos eran del primer bloque que fue vendido por Leman para hacer pruebas en Japón la tecnología de ellos era diferente estaban asegurando otros detalles.

Estuve a punto de llorar, ellos habían sido vendidos y procesados, fue por los que Black mató a aquellos hombres, algo les había salido mal con los procesos y al reclamar Black los liquidó. Saque fotografías de ellos con el número de la clave sin saber el nombre de ellos, pues estaba segura de que lo tenían pero no lo sabía cuál era exactamente, lo cierto es que eran hermosos y todos muy rubios.

Llegamos a un pueblo muy hermoso le pedí a Albert que me esperara, baje y saque las impresiones de las fotos, en tamaño cuarto de carta cada una, dobles y otras repetidas.

Las oculte y no dije nada sería una sorpresa, con otras fotos que baje de los periódicos de Albert y mías, las imprimí en varios tamaños y variedad, eran las fotos que él y yo tendríamos de nuestro supuestos romances, después saque un correo para cada uno de mis hijos, y se los enviaba a su laptop y sonreían íbamos en la camioneta, todos recibían un mensaje de que estaban enlazados a mi computadora y su correo su identificación, sonrientes me miraban por como los había hecho y como eran tan fáciles.

Lo mejor fue cuando recibían un match de fotos de todos ellos y la sorpresa que con ellos, las de los seis hermanos que ya no estaban, pero que si habían visto y se asombraban, sin embargo cuando mande los otros seis que fueron vendidos Jofiel si los reconoció, su rostro cambio por completo y me hizo temblar por la emoción que Jofiel expresaba.

Había fotos de Terry, de Ely y Katy, revueltas en el match con flores de princesas y de súper héroes a lo que los pequeños sonreían, como la imagen de una foto de la liga de la justicia, llevaba la cara de sus hermanos que ya no estaban y eran las jeringas que su padre y yo conteníamos, sonreían porque Michael estaba como Súperman, Gabriel como Batman, Judit como la mujer maravilla y Raquel como la mujer halcón, Israel estaba como el poder del anillo verde y Uriel como flash y los seis en forma muy original, Bert empezó a sonreír y todos lo veían,

-Son mis hermanos los súper héroes, Terry me vio se sonrió recordó que en casa, lo había convertido en la antorcha humana de los cuatro fantásticos, las fotos seguían llegando, estaba una de los Avangers y no lo esperaban Ironman estaba con la cara de Daniel el capitán América, con Rafael, Jofiel como Thor, Mayra y Ángel como el hombre gigante y la mini avispa, el pequeño Bert como el hombre verde y Terry como el arquero de las flechas, todos estaban colocando su foto favorita en la pantalla y después mande la de winx las hadas con mis seis hijas se veían hermosas, estaba Jofiel sonriendo les dijo

- Miren a mis hermanas, todos se levantaban a ver la laptop de Jofiel sonreían muy animados.

Albert curioso comentó

– ¡Es trampa! tratar de distraer al chofer! Jofiel quién se acercaba, soy un súper héroe papá y todos sonreían, al verlo de Thor a Jofiel. Albert dijo,

-Todos los Andrew son súper héroes sonreían, iba con él le mostré las fotos de la liga de la justicia, freno y se puso a un lado del camino, los vio ahora entendía, después saque las fotos individuales, me abrazó con ternura, los chicos se acercaban y veían las impresiones de las fotos y de un álbum que me compré para colocarlas para que las pudieran ver, colocaba las fotos de Albert solo y luego conmigo, mías y luego con él.

Después la de la familia de él la de sus Padres, mis padres, mi familia y nuestros hijos. Todos querían el álbum, Terry les dijo,

-El es el abuelo y la abuela, mis tíos y ellos mis primos. Agregue

—Y ellos son los hermanos de su padre, ellas son sus hijas y primas de ustedes, no había nietos varones, ahora ustedes llegarán. Pasamos a comprar cosas, Albert me dijo,

- Allá hay de todo no compres cosas de comida nada les faltará, compre agua, les di una botella a cada uno, y chicles sonreían eran sus primeros chicles, le preguntaban a Ely y a Terry, les decían que no los comieran solo los masticaran, por como jugaba Ely mi hija empezó a hacer bombas con el chicle todos le aplaudían, se divertían y Katy la abrazaba,

- ¡No puedo! ¿Dime cómo? se escuchaba por toda la camioneta.

Jofiel se acercó a Albert y a mí con el álbum, nos comentó

- Papá a estos les pusiste nombre, el es William ellos son los cuates Wendy y Walter, el es Alexander y ellos los cuates Anthony y Andrea. Son los cuatro que vendieron y procesaron en Japón. Albert respondió

- Cuatro… yo veo a seis

- Papá son cuatro embriones, cuando ellos fueron pares, Black quiso hacer más y nacieron las trillizas. Albert vio a las niñas y preguntó

- Las trillizas son solo un embrión.

- Así es papá fueron quince embriones, pero muchos se duplicaron y uno se triplicó, por tanto fuimos veintiuno, de los cuales doce ya no están aquí, en ese momento Candy agregó

- ¡Pero me están buscando!…

Candy se quedo inmóvil. Jofiel y Albert la observaban, sus ojos se obscurecieron y relataba

… Ellos escaparon dos fueron procesados al insertarlos en otras personas murieron de forma inmediata, se molestaron reclamaron el proceso a Black, en este instante cuatro escaparon del laboratorio al mismo tiempo que nosotros lo hicimos los están buscando en Europa, y ellos ya vienen para América, quieren que los encuentre… vienen por mi… Su Papá les dio la orden que escaparan… se protegieran… son grandes… me están buscando…

Jofiel tocaba la cabeza de Candy y le dijo a Albert

- Papá ellos piensan que mamá está en peligro… son capaces de eliminar a todos pero la vienen a rescatar… creen que está huyendo contigo… como lo hizo siempre… Albert hizo media sonrisa y su mente recordaba al pequeño William recibiendo órdenes de él.

- Deja que lleguen… Jofiel cuida a tu madre, eres el que sabe que ellos están vivos y ellos deben recordarte como tú los recuerdas.

- Papá ellos sienten que fui procesado y no vieron a los demás.

- ¿Me conocen a mi?

- Si. Pero pueden confundirte con tu gemelo, estás diferente…

En New York William Alexander era perseguido por los reporteros, mismo que no daba comentarios, serio se miraba a William un hombre muy atractivo a sus cuarenta y cinco años era el empresario más exitoso de toda América y Europa, su hermano siempre lo dejo que él fuera quien diera la cara y eso lo hizo ser un poco más serio y formal, sin embargo todos sabían que no era el mayor, su esposa siempre lo presumía por ser dedicado, serio y muy preparado, elevaba su ego al compararlo con su hermano y comentarlo obvio, que Albert era un hombre muy viajero, que nunca estaba quieto, que no sentó cabeza y que no le interesaba la fortuna.

- Alexander mi amor, ya está todo listo para cuando decidas que vayamos al festejo, probablemente no vaya Albert como siempre.

- Te equivocas Diane, ya envió un mensaje, llegará antes que yo. Sabes bien que mi familia nos aprecia por igual te voy a pedir que no hagas ningún comentario sobre él, pues a nadie le agrada que se hable mal de mi hermano.

- No te preocupes nadie hablará de él, los noticieros ya lo hacen, ahora salen con que está ayudando a una guardería infantil, siempre tan humano, me recuerda cuando apoyo a aquellos hombres en Bagdad y después tuvieron que ir a rescatarlo.

- Si pero por su manera de ser siempre ha sido y será el que todos aman, a mi me dejo toda la fortuna durante años sin pedir ni reclamar nada, después se llevo todo, ahora lo acaba de devolver. ¿Crees que está mal? Nadie le dice nada, el nunca ha robado, se llevó lo que le corresponde, y aun así lo devolvió.

- Mientras no decida donarlo para la caridad, pues no tiene descendientes directos, al menos las niñas son muy queridas por él.

- Mis hijas dicen que quieren que sea como él.

- ¡Nunca! El es…

- Más divertido que yo Diane. La interrumpió al saber que iba a decir una estupidez.

En un barco bajaban cuatro jóvenes vestidos casualmente, no pasaban desapercibidos, parecían modelos de una revista, caminaban tratando de no llamar la atención, pero se desplazaban con tranquilidad. Alex rompió el cristal de un auto nuevo, lo hizo funcionar robándolo.

- ¡Suban! Dio una orden y William subía al frente mientras Anthony y Andrea subían atrás, los cuatro rubios traían planes dirigidos por Will, quien su mirada era bastante llamativa en un verde intenso y su cabello rubio claro, mientras Alex tenía un verde esmeralda en sus ojos intenso con rizos en su cabellera pegados a su rostro, que con toda seriedad manejaba a toda velocidad, huyendo para irse por caminos menos transitados.

Albert sonriente al entrar a la mansión donde con un lujo inigualable de un rancho que en muchas ocasiones fue modelo para otros por su belleza.

- ¡Ya llegamos! Dijo sonriendo Albert al ver a su cuñado salir a recibirlo su hermana los vía abrazándose y admirando lo fuerte y jovial que se veía Albert, salieron sus hijas y al ver a Albert gritaban emocionadas, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para los que observaban desde la camioneta

-¡Tío! ¡Llegaste tío! ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

Baje despacio vi como me veía su hermana y ella se acercó al verme, empecé a abrir la camioneta sentía que era observada por los ventanales con las personas que ayudaban en la casa, los jardineros y todos sorprendidos al verme desde lejos.

Empezaron a bajar mis hijos, con su laptop en un costado le dije a los gemelos que me llevaría a Nicolás al tomarlo, el niño abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva, lo tome y le di un beso en la frente, todos lo seguían pensando dormido y ahora ya estaba despierto, solo pensaba qué no hiciera nada, o saliera una genialidad como la de mis hijos. Lo tome en uno de mis brazos, Albert lo vio y me buscaba la mirada para saber qué hacer solo sonreía,

- Miren el es mi abuelo, grito mi pequeño Bert y ahora todos volteamos a verlo… la cara de sorpresa del comandante al abrir en extremo sus ojos por ver a tantos niños y uno el más pequeño correr y gritarle

- ¡Abuelo! corría para subirse a los brazos de aquel majestuoso hombre alto castaño corpulento y muy firme serio, que con cara de sorpresa, escuchando de forma muy clarita le dijo abuelo esa cosa tan pequeñita. Alzó los brazos y él doblo sus piernas, mi niño le dijo

– Soy Albert tu nieto menor y lo abrazo besando su cara.

Mientras que con cara de espanto estaban Rosemary y su esposo, apenas y se veía de dos años y él niño hablaba muy claro y muy formal.

El bebé que tenía en mis brazos abría sus ojos grandes obscuros y llamaba mucho la atención, nadie se parecía a él de mis hijos, pensé tal vez digan que es por mi lado. Lo abrace más fuerte, para que no se sintiera que lo rechazaban y le di otro beso en su carita. Teté sonrió y con tranquilidad se iba a dormir de nuevo, que no ha despertado por completo, y que no era como ellos. Dándome tranquilidad al escucharla.

Todos empezaron a saludar muy seriecitos con un movimiento de sus cabezas, al parecer con cierto temor al ser observados, el general estaba sin poder soltar a Bert.

Jofiel lo sentía y se escondía atrás de mi acercándose a mi espalda, supe de inmediato que sintió su poder de soldado, de general, de la toma fuerte de decisiones, tal vez sintió más, lo abrace y le mostré al pequeño mirándolo a los ojos para tranquilizarlo, le dije mentalmente

– Tranquilo no juzgues tus sensaciones estoy aquí, no te dejare nunca. Me abrazo, Albert estaba muy serio noto quienes se me acercaban temiéndole a su familia, nada más que su hijo… nuestro Jofiel, Terry más acostumbrado a saludar y formalizarse, se acercó dijo

– Buenas tardes señor, ¿quiere que se los presente? el general se sonrío le dijo

– Por favor hijo, dime sus nombres, Terry juguetonamente le respondió

– Somos los súper héroes Andrew y miré, le mostró su laptop se empezaron a reír, las niñas hijas de Rosemary sonreían abriendo sus ojos expresivos, la mayor dijo

– Mira mami, ellos están disfrazados de súper héroes, sonreían el general sonriente miraba a mi Terry, y agregó

- Todos los Andrew somos súper héroes, Jofiel se sintió más tranquilo al escucharlo, los gemelos le dijeron

– Yo soy Daniel y el es Rafael, somos seis hombres nietos varones, cuatro han caído en la guerra y le mostró la liga de la justicia, sonreí y el hombre dijo

- ¿También son Andrew?,

- Si, pero ellos ya no están con nosotros, son los héroes más importantes de la familia, ahora estamos los Avangers dijo Ángel, todos soltaron risas por cómo se comparaban con los súper héroes, el general levantó la cabeza busco la mirada de su hijo, al verlo tan fuerte y alto, le sonrió,

- Te han puesto en forma estos chicos, ¿no es así? Albert le sonrío le respondió

– No, esta chica. Me abrazó por la espalda, acercándome a ellos, ella es Candy Andrew mi esposa y madre de todos los que vez y los que no vez padre.

– Hija… muchos hijos, no te parece. Sonreí nerviosa.

- Tendría que enviarlo de nuevo al campo militar, si no quiere más nietos y todos soltaron las risas y él me abrazó,

Comencé a presentar a los más altos y para su orgullo los varones primero, Terry, Jofiel, Daniel, Rafael, Ángel, Albert. Ellas son Ely, Katy, Teté, Betty, Ana y Mayra. Después pensé solamente en quienes ya no estaban y todos mis niños lo notaban. Eran también sus nietos, Michael, Gabriel, Raquel, Judit, Israel y Uriel, pero ya no están con nosotros.

La hermana de él sorprendida y sonriendo comentó

– ¡Tantos!, sonreí le dije

– Era mi ofensiva y defensiva, ahora estoy pensando en el soccer y todos sonrieron, ellas son trillizas, ellos gemelos y ellos cuates, este guapo caballero, desea traer a todos los Andrew que jamás pensaron que él tendría. Solo que no habíamos podido venir, pero donde manda mi Sargento no gobiernan soldaditos y abrace a Albert. El general le dijo

– Mis nietos no serán soldaditos, serán mis tenientes militares… todos se fueron a abrazarlo, tapando al enorme general, en eso llegó un carro militar y bajaron unos soldados, al ver al general entre los niños estaban con la boca abierta,

- Muy firmes y sorprendidos, llevaban unos sobres al general, este les dijo

- ¡Descansen! Mis niños se sonrieron. Los soldados observaban, saludaron a Albert, - Sargento y Albert firme, los saludo, mis hijos al escuchar le dijeron

- ¡Papá eres Sargento! Y Albert les sonrío, les dijo

– Estoy de descanso, Teté corrió lo abrazo y le dijo

–También lo seré papá y Albert sonrió la elevó, haciendo que todos lo abrazaran. Jofiel dijo

– Diferentes escuadrones, recuerden los Andrew somos héroes, me iré a la marina, Daniel agregó

– A la de aviación, Rafael sonriendo mencionó

– Fuerzas especiales como mi mamá y todos estaban con la boca abierta, mis hijos ya habían investigado bien, pero el más orgulloso era el general. Bajo a Bert y le dijo

– Permíteme mi niño, bajo muy contento dijo

– Mi abuelo es muy alto mamá, es como papá.

– Tú serás cómo ellos le respondí.


	7. Rescate a caballo

**Capítulo siete**

**Rescate a caballo**

Uno de los soldados le dijo a Albert - ¿Todos son sus hijos?,

- Si todos, ella es mi esposa, me ofreció la mano y lo salude muy formal. Ambos hombres me veían asombrados, para sentir que era imposible de tener tantos niños,

Katy tenía a Nicolás, se fue con mi pequeña Ely a unas sillas, Mayra y Ángel jugaban veían caballos y Bert los siguió se acercaron a verlos los tres se separaron del grupo, los demás estaban con las laptops muy entretenidos de repente Jofiel me vio asustado, busque a los chiquitos me separe, me quite el saco lo avente y empecé a correr hacia los corrales, estaba en alto el último tablón… aun así gire mi cuerpo levantando ambos pies juntos y mis manos en ese último tablón, mis pequeños estaban a dentro con los caballos, se habían cruzado el corral y los perseguían, corrí con tal velocidad y adrenalina me hizo saltar por lo alto toda la reja más adelante y corrí tras mis hijos. Albert alzó la voz le dijo a Terry,

- Hazte cargo de tus hermanos, soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano, corrió haciendo lo mismo que yo, llamando la atención de los soldados, ni ellos con tanto ejercicio harían lo que Albert y yo, el general asombrado después de haber estado viendo los títulos de los sobres para firmar de recibido levantó el rostro viendo a Albert cruzar los corrales y preguntó

- ¿Qué pasa? Jofiel abriendo sus ojitos volviendo a la normalidad respondió

-Mis hermanos se fueron siguiendo a los caballos,

- ¡Que!, todos se encaminaron a la orilla del primer corral y nos vieron a lo lejos correr tras los niños que estaban muy adelante al ver que no los alcanzaba, subí a capela a uno de los corceles y jalando del pelo lo doble así fue que levante a Bert después vi que Albert me imitó y levantó a Ángel. Mayra se detuvo en una orilla sonreía mostrando sus dientitos, Albert fue por ella y regresamos en los corceles hacia los espectadores, ya más tranquilos Albert venía hablando con los niños, mientras que yo abrazaba a Bert, nos unimos y hablamos con los tres, Albert comenzó,

- Quedamos de no separarse de mamá y papá, que puede ocurrir un accidente, ustedes saben que no son de mentiras, son verdaderos, no es justo lo que acaban de hacer ¡miren! mamá arruino su hermoso…hermoso… traje. Mi saco no estaba puesto, la blusa al correr se había quedado sin los primeros botones estaba muy pegada a mi cuerpo y el busto se veía muy llamativo, la cintura estaba muy pronunciada y mis caderas en el corcel se veían muy llamativas, Albert se quedo sin palabras, mi peinado se había soltado y los rizos volaban cubriendo mi espalda, sonreí dije

– Mañana temprano les enseñaré a montar, no deben estar atrás de un caballo jamás, tienden a dar patadas, son en ocasiones muy rebeldes y no se dejan tocar. Los niños veían a su papá y se reían de él.

Baje del corcel, le di una palmada para que se fuera, subí el corral y baje a Bert, donde el general lo tomo y me daba la mano, Albert pasaba sus hijos, su cuñado Arthur Robertson un hombre agradable de cabello café obscuro canoso de piel bronceada y de ojos cafés los tomaba, se paso y Albert de inmediato se me acercó a abrazarme, mi cuñada Rosemary dijo,

-Se ensucio tu saco, observándome, -que largo esta tu cabello, ahora veo a quien se parecen tus hijas, ¡qué hermoso! ¿es natural? sonreí diciéndole

-Si, gracias. Albert estaba inquieto sentía las miradas de los soldados, estaba muy aprehensivo, se sentía extraño, me acerque y le dije al oído – Tranquilo amor, sabes necesito que nos lleves a los niños y a mí a tu habitación nos dejes un rato, o bien que respires profundo, ya sabemos cuál es nuestro pendiente, sonreía respiraba y detenía el aire, - Albert… soy tu esposa… solo tú y yo, cálmate… estamos asustados, se subió la adrenalina, esa es una buena explicación, me besaba la cabeza y me abrazaba con posesión.

Su hermana lo veía se reía de él, nunca lo había visto inseguro o posesivo, se me acercó le dije,

- Tuvimos un largo viaje, donde podré subir a cambiarme y que mis hijos descansen un poco, Rosemary apenada por ver a Albert tan distraído respondió nerviosa,

– La sección norte de la casa será toda tuya, veo que quieres tener cerca a tus hijos, no tienes niñera o ayudante, sonreí al notarla burlarse de su hermano,

– Me gusta educarlos personalmente, así veo sus avances y me superarán cuando crezcan, el general me escuchó, se acercó diciéndome,

- ¿Los educas personalmente hija?

-Si, es mejor para ellos, saben hacer todo lo que su padre les enseña personalmente, corren hacen mucho ejercicio y nos gusta estar juntos.

– Hija, tu esposo se irá el próximo Enero al campo militar y no sé si querrás estar encerrada ahí, no pueden entrar personal doméstico, ni niñeras, solo su familia a los hogares militares, es muy rígido los estándares, sonreí

– No lo sabía, pero tenga seguro que sus hijos y yo estaremos con él ¡soy su guardaespaldas! sonreí.

– Entonces sabes de defensa para cuidar a mi hijo, y le pregunte

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que ir?,

-Solo unos meses para terminar sus pendientes. Dejo tareas inconclusas al irse.

– Será un honor, pero los mayores tendrán que decirme si se quedan o se van a México con mi familia

- ¿Tu familia? ¿México?

– Sí, ellos vendrán a conocerlo general. Tampoco han visto a mis hijos.

– Que… son secreto de estado, si están hermosos y yo que pensé que no tendría herederos, hasta hay muy parecidos a mi familia, sonreí y le comente,

-Sería bueno hablar a solas con usted y mi esposo, para que le platiquemos,

- Si, necesito saber que paso con eso de mis nietos caídos y porque son tantos. Me los ocultaste.

– Ya ve general, tenemos que platicar con usted. Pero lo cierto es que lo respetan y lo aprecian, solo sepa que llevan su sangre y que se les respete por ser Andrew.

– Tenlo por seguro hija, jamás permitiré que les pase nada, lo juro.

– Gracias.

Los hombres subían a su auto militar para irse, Albert los miraba con un filo vigilante. Le di un beso a mi suegro y me retiré viendo inquieto a Albert, nos llevó a todos a nuestras habitaciones y los chicos subían las maletas y el personal de la casa les ayudaban asombrados por tantos niños, me llevó a una habitación grande y le dije,

- ¿Quiero las habitaciones unidas por dentro?

- Solo por puertas entre habitaciones, cerré las habitaciones con llave y les dije a los pequeños, solo conmigo no quiero que se repita ningún accidente, no quiero ningún desaparecido, sonreían. Les prendí la televisión y Terry me dijo

– Yo los cuido aquí, nadie soltaba sus laptops y Katy traía las de los más pequeños. Teté tomo a Nicolás y lo veía extraño, los gemelos lo revisaban también y Bert dijo

– ¡Despertó!

– Sí, ahora necesito confiar en que no le hagan nada, solo ver que es lo que sigue Jofiel estarás a cargo del cuidado y me dices lo que sea necesario iré a cambiarme, si desean cambiarse hay que estar listos para la merienda.

Me metí a bañar estaba sudando por la corrida de caballos y trataba de hacer memoria de cómo me habían visto y si mostré algo más, creo que la velocidad fue muy alta, alcanzamos los caballos corriendo. Albert entró estaba angustiado. Me fui al baño y me alcanzó, me abrazaba molesto le sonreí diciéndole

-Ven vamos a tomar un baño, se metió a la tina y yo con él, abrí el agua fría tenía esa mirada que asustaba, me acariciaba y caía el agua a nuestros cuerpos, me relajaba cerré los ojos, me senté sobre él de frente y me acomodo de inmediato empezó a agitarse, me movía y lo abrazaba, quería más movimiento, me arrodille dentro de la tina agitándome más rápido, estaba todo acelerado desesperado me agarraba muy fuerte y me decía

-Solo mía Candy, solo mía. Inseguro. Intente detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Le hablaba mentalmente y no escuchaba… – A nadie amo como a ti Albert.

Estaba desesperado, me hacía suya y se posesionaba, me abrazaba y por fin terminaba, no me tranquilice me tenía angustiada por cómo estaba, parecía haber enloquecido. Me sacó del baño, cargando y me subió a la cama, me dijo

– Con nadie vas a estar, solo conmigo.

-Albert ¿con quién he estado? me vio,

-Solo conmigo.

– Relájate, me estas asustando, no me dejas de tratar inseguro, ¿qué te pasa?

- Te veían, te deseaban, lo sentí.

– Albert me sentiste,

- No, a ellos.

– Siénteme, mírame, me voy a asustar no estoy bien.

– Perdóname, Perdóname mi amor, no quiero que nadie te vea,

- Porque, si estoy solo para ti… eso es enfermo y está mal. Cuando pase algo… búscame, siénteme, me puedes sentir piensa en mí, comunícate con mi mente, no con la de los demás, siente que te necesito solo a ti. Nos van a descubrir… y nos separarán… nos pueden hacer daño solo por tonterías, cada persona puede pensar lo que desee pero estoy contigo… te necesito, quienes salvamos a los niños, quienes corrimos, quienes nos amamos, mírame. Lo bese, lo excite y quería que me hiciera el amor, le decía con mi mente que me excitará, que me amará mucho que solo él podía hacerlo, nadie tiene su fuerza, a los demás los puedo aplastar, solo a él lo puedo amar y sonreía al escuchar mi mente.

Hazme tuya Albert porque ellos no son míos, no me interesan, nadie me importa solo tú. Estuve tratando de relajarme sabía lo que pasaría, esto ya lo habíamos leído y se lo decía, después puse en mi mente la conversación con su padre y lo que le conteste, el sonrío cuando le decía que no me separaría del él que era su guardaespaldas, me dijo

– Soy… tu… guardaespaldas.

– Quiero más de ti Albert… sonreía, me besaba, me acariciaba, le decía que lo necesitaba mucho, que no podía estar sin él y volvía a estar tranquilo. Le di un masaje, me senté en sus caderas y sonreía, Albert tenemos que irnos… no somos enfermos estamos bien, solo necesitamos que ahora que estamos despiertos, recuerdes como estábamos en el subconsciente, nos amamos, me defendiste de Leman, le rompiste un brazo y no tuve nada con él gracias a ti, recuerda no he estado con nadie, no quería rehacer mi vida, tu lees mi mente y te amo solo a ti, lo sabes, si me ven o dicen algo es problema de ellos, me tienes… ellos jamás me podrán tener, tenemos lo mejor… lo besaba y me decía,

- Lo mejor es que estamos juntos Candy.

–Soy solo para ti Albert. Nos cambiamos, ahora nos pusimos mezclilla y el escogía mi ropa,

- Me dejaba consentir por él sentí que se había calmado, lo liberé de mis caricias. Estaba agotada por todo el proceso. Después hablé con él, que si pasaba por algo similar me ayudará, porque no sabía de lo que era capaz si se acercaban a mi esposo, sonriendo me dijo

– Candy de verdad me amas tanto, como yo a ti.

– Ven… siénteme, más que lo que puedo demostrarte, te amo y no busques la manera de ponerme celosa, puedo llegar a ser peligrosa Albert, cuídame de no hacer daño a nadie como te cuido, al no mirar a nadie más, lo notaste… quien me ayudó fue tu padre, no me acerque a nadie más. Sonrió y me beso.

- Gracias, sentí que mi hermana se burlaba de mi, nunca me vio así por nadie, nos sonreíamos los dos. Salimos, los niños estaban dormidos, Jofiel y Terry permanecían despiertos.

– Descansen, les dijo Albert y ambos sonrieron. Recordaron al general. Albert lo noto se sonreía con ellos. Ya más tarde le pedí la merienda en la habitación para los niños y me la llevaron, Albert me dijo

—Espérame iré a atenderlos. Dio la orden, todos merendaban sentados en la alfombra y comían bien para ir a bañarse y después a descansar. Mañana temprano los levantaremos e iremos a pasear con los caballos para que todos se preparen, se salió la asistente y se llevó los platos.

Bajamos su madre ya había llegado y lo abrazaba. Note ternura… muy hermosa… se veía frágil, delgada y alta abrazando a Albert reclamándole no haber hablado con ella, y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Hijo te ves muy bien, parece que a donde te fuiste esta ocasión, te sentó de maravillas, ni demarcada tienes tu cara y tu cuerpo lo siento más alto y fuerte.

-Gracias mamá me ves con ojos de madre.

- Y ella es…

- Mi esposa… madre, ella es la mujer que siempre he amado.

A la distancia acomodaba unos marcos, que había solicitado con una asistente cuadros de fotografías y me trajo muchos, vi la chimenea de la sala estaba dos cuadros hermosos con dos niñas cada uno, después acomode para poner los cuadritos de mis hijos, mientras los colocaba los puse al centro y más arriba sin mover los marcos principales, ni tocarlos, acomodaba a mis niños. Ella me veía de arriba abajo, sentía sus pensamientos y no pude evitar sonreír apenada. Se acercó dijo

-Son hermosos mis nietos, por supuesto que lo son. Haber déjame ver a quien se parecen, ambas nos sonreímos, ella quería ser amable y simplemente no quería ocultarles mucho, ahí están y son Andrew pensé. Nos sentamos y el general nos llamó a su estudio.

- ¿Y bien cuando se casaron? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Por qué son tantos? ¿Qué paso? Albert hablo

—Hace dos años fuimos secuestrados mi Candy y yo. Nos conocimos desde niños, nos gustábamos desde niños y… tu sabes bien que he viajado mucho, a mi me habían tachado de homosexual mi antigua novia, no quería tener hijos y desfigurar su cuerpo, me fui a México, nos reencontramos mí esposa y yo, pero en uno de mis negocios descubrimos un problema y fuimos vendidos, a un loco… Leman. La cara del general cambio, se puso de pie y respondió

- ¡El lunático genético!

—Parece que sí, extrajo óvulos fecundados de Candy y nos incitaba para que despertáramos de manera subconsciente, así que nadie sabía que estábamos bajo sus órdenes, Candy en su subconsciente intentó cuidar a sus hijos, le pedían ayuda y ella organizó un plan para que nos despertarán, cuando esto sucedió ya teníamos muchos hijos, a unos los vendieron, a seis los habían asesinado, nueve estaban bien, uno venía mal y otra estaba en peligro, la intentaron chantajear con nuestros hijos para obligarla y matarme, pues ya estaba casada conmigo, ella podía manejar mi dinero, pero nos amamos, quería salvar a nuestros hijos y salir de ahí.

Leman posiblemente esté vivo no lo sabemos con certeza, mis hijos y ella son mi vida, en dos años tuvimos muchos, vendieron a unos, murieron otros, rescatamos a los que pudimos y al final salvamos a otros. Y en eso intervine

-Falsificamos documentos al escapar, todos tienen pasaportes y todos son Andrew. El general estaba serio y comento de manera tranquila,

– Estoy realmente sorprendido, pero no me es extraño, pasamos algo similar con unos soldados y casi los acusamos por traición, cuando estaban obligados por hipnosis. Lo cierto es que los niños son parecidos a ti Albert, todos y los que no, se parecen a la familia de Judit tu madre, o a mis familiares, es imposible descubrir cual no es de nosotros, son hermosos. Volví a pedir hablar comenté,

– Por eso le pedí que nos envié con su hijo, aunque sea al campo militar, no podemos estar lejos de él, por si hay alguna reacción interna a todo lo que nos hicieron, el me vigila y yo a él. Nos cuidamos y nos protegemos. Al mismo tiempo protegemos a los niños por si hay alguna programación donde ellos tengan algún problema, pero si se lo contamos a alguien más pueden verlos extraños y no es justo para ellos y para nosotros, la señora se levantó me abrazó me dijo

- Deja que ellos resuelvan eso hija, hoy mientras Rosemary me comentaba vía telefónica todo lo que vio, no lo podía creer, me apuraba llegar a ver a mi Bert. Mañana llega su hermano y ahora estaremos unidos de nuevo los Andrew. Sabes vamos a tener un festejo familiar vendrá la descarada que le dijo a mi hijo homosexual y lo exhibió en la televisión, por desgracia es familiar lejana.

- Señora Judit, amo a su hijo con todo mi ser y créame es el mejor Padre que Dios le pudo dar a mis hijos, Albert se puso de pie me beso y me abrazo.

– Mi amor me tienes loco, -Mamá a ella la conozco desde niño, la amo y siempre estuvo en mi pensamiento. Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en México de viaje, la conocimos mis hermanos y yo de niños en Ixtapa, en México, hace muchos años, la buscaba y nos encontrábamos, pero no se nos hacía el estar juntos, ahora tengo miedo que me la vayan a quitar. Todos nos reímos. El general habló

–Note algo extra en ustedes y mis nietos, velocidad, inteligencia, fuerza, ¿es normal?

- Si y no, lo que pasa es que si estamos muy fuertes por la forma en que fuimos cuidados y los niños tienen lo mejor de él y lo mejor de mí, pero es muy peligroso este estudio, porque es más ambicioso que el de un soldado maravilla o algo así, lo peor es que la gente puede mal interpretar, hace un momento nos subió la adrenalina y subió al máximo nuestra fuerza para salvar a los niños, esa fuerza que nos une a su hijo y a mí.

La verdad omití lo de las jeringas y Albert se comunicaba con mi mente, el guardaba silencio ambos temíamos que descubrieran a nuestros hijos y el general serio respondió,

– Hija… Albert tiene muchas medallas por salvar a otros soldados, es de los mejores. Tal vez sea espíritu de héroes, tal vez sea eso,

-Ese toque lo traen nuestros hijos y usted los escucho, agregó Albert y yo le complete diciendo

—Marina, fuerzas especiales, aviación… Albert y su Padre sonrieron orgullosos, agregué

- No tienen miedo, no lo conocen, Bert fue a perseguir a los caballos, usted vio la distancia donde estaban, la velocidad que tomamos para alcanzarlos, los caballos estaban a la par de nosotros, si eso lo sabe alguien más, no le daría miedo que le robaran a su pequeño nieto. La señora se alarmo comentó

– William Andrew si algo les sucede a mis nietos, me las pagarás. Albert me tomo de la mano y me dijo para que sus padres escucharan,

– Ya le dieron su advertencia a mi padre. El general tenía muchas preguntas y comenzó

-Hija que es eso de que estas en las fuerzas especiales.

– Leman para que me ligaran con Albert, me puso como comandante de fuerzas especiales, pero no recuerdo haberlo sido, estoy capacitada conozco todo tipo de armas y de solo verlas sé todo sobre ellas, vehículos entre otras cosas, pero no sé si ahora es también por mi esposo, pues me ayuda con todo y tal vez el me explicó, tengo entendido que el también es Teniente coronel o Sargento y no sé qué categoría sea el ser comandante, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado esas cuestiones.

La señora se sentó con nosotros y note preocupado al general, ella me abrazó notando la tensión que surgió y cambio el tema diciendo

- Hija quiero luzcas hermosa, la mujer esa difamadora se caso con un hombre que sale en los medios televisivos es muy arrogante, la verdad la humillación que nos hicieron, la he llevado conmigo mucho tiempo, quiero que vea a tus hijos hermosos. Albert sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, respondió a su madre

– No me importa ella, me importa mi familia, nos vieron saliendo de un hotel antes de venir y saben que tengo más de una docena de hijos, según los medios publicitarios, mi esposa acaba de aliviarse. Ella sabe que la amo, así que esa mujer no tiene nada que hacer aquí, no quiero que mi esposa se exhiba solo para que ella piense que si soy hombre o no, eso es lo de menos, lo mejor es que Candy está conmigo y me ama, estoy muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado por fin.


	8. Avance Genético

**Capitulo 8**

**Avance Genético**

La Madre de Albert era muy delgada refinada estiro su cabeza y levantó su porte agregando,

-Bueno llévenme a conocer a mis nietos, antes de que se duerman. Subimos, todos estaban jugando con sus laptops y el general nos acompañó, Albert dijo,

- Papá todas las puertas tienen llave, por aquí… para que no molesten a mis hijos. Entraron y Bert soltó la laptop

- ¡Abuelo, mira lo que hice! le enseño su laptop y un dibujo de él en la computadora,

-Es hermoso y lo hiciste tu solito sonreía, el general abría sus ojos al ver la imagen de él con puntos y el pequeño todavía agregaba más para dibujar las estrellas de su saco. Ángel comentó sin dejar de ver a la computadora,

- Abuelita ya llegaste, estabas en New York que tal tu viaje. Ahora sabían a qué se referían, los gemelos dijeron

– Mamá ¿podemos hablar nosotros también?

-Si, ellos desean saber sobre ustedes, Daniel le dijo

– Mira abuelo, este es el informe de aviación que vi, te parece esta nave necesita un piloto con ochocientas cincuenta horas de entrenamiento, debemos empezar a practicar desde ahora no le parece. Jofiel los miró se acercó a su abuela le dijo

– ¡Hola Abuela!, la abrazó

— ¡Qué hermoso eres hijo! lo beso y agregó, te pareces a mi familia eres muy hermoso, soy de origen Escocés, te llevaré a Escocia para que conozcas a mis sobrinas tienen tu forma de cabello y son bellísimas, nacieron así de hermosas, ojala que vengan al festejo y que sepan, que tengo un nieto tan lindo como ellas, lo besaba el sonreía ya se sentía mejor y aceptado. Estaba feliz él sabía que ella era quien debía verlo. El general estaba asombrado al ver a Mayra y Ángel jugando con varias páginas de internet. Y son de los pequeños no quería ver más porque todos estaban haciendo algo diferente, este comentó

– Estoy preocupado hijo ellos llamarán mucho la atención, son muy listos. Jofiel se acercó le dijo

– Solo ante ustedes, mis hermanos y yo sabemos quedarnos sin hacer nada para salvarnos. De inmediato me acerque y le explique,

- Leman, si los escuchaba los eliminaba, saben cuidarse entre ellos. No se muestran ante nadie, pero ellos son más pequeños y todavía no alcanzan a ver la malicia de los demás como Jofiel, Teté, Betty y Ana. La abuela se emocionó, dijo

– Yo me llamo Judit Esther. Esther (Teté) la escucho, se acercó le dijo

– Una de mis hermanas que murió se llamaba Judit yo soy Esther, se abrazaba a su abuela. Los besaba uno a uno. Viendo a todos tan tranquilos, les comenté,

-Bueno, les dije que se bañarán me estaban esperando ¿no es así? no hay competencia, hoy será distinta,

- Ahora para que les de pena, mamá bañará a los niños y papá a las niñas, todos corrían y se iban a bañar solos. Albert me veía sonreía conmigo me comentó

– No voy a bañar a mis hijas.

–No es necesario mira, ya se fueron saben lo que deben hacer, sus abuelos sonreían en complicidad conmigo, - Le dije que son muy listos, la abuela Esther sonreía abrazándome.

– ¿Cuando llega tu familia? vi a Albert y este respondió,

-Llegarán un día antes de la fiesta y se irán después tienen trabajo y se va a casar el hermano menor de Candy.

- Muy bien hija, esta semana iremos de compras quiero los mejores atuendos para ti y mis nietos, tendremos mucho trabajo.

- Albert podrás quedarte con algunos de los niños. Pregunte ya que estaba más relajado y sonreía viendo el asombro de su Padre.

-Aquí adentro con todos… mi padre se divertirá mucho, sobre todo si Daniel entra a la red militar o la del FBI y el general se quedaba con cara de espanto, le agregue

-No se apure, si ve que hacen eso pregúnteles porque entran, si hay una curiosidad o una emergencia. Se tranquilizaba.

Los abuelos salieron felices, los chicos ahora se acomodaban solos, las habitaciones tenían camas individuales, al parecer Albert había ordenado varias cosas, Jofiel estaba junto a Terry mi hijo tan rubio que se parecía a Katy y a mí, pues la que se parecía a su Padre era mi pequeña Candy Eleonor o Ely, sin embargo al sonreír se parecía mucho a Terry mi hijo.

Albert me llevó a la recamara y se puso a platicar conmigo.

- Candy no te había comentado lo de Doraly, porque no le doy importancia a lo que no es verdad sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que desde mi subconsciente te he amado, por esa razón no pensé en decir algo tan vengativo, lo que sucede es que hay mujeres que piensan y no desean desfigurar su cuerpo en ser madres, o piensan en muchas otras cosas a las que les dan prioridad, no me daba a la idea de tener a una mujer así a mi lado y mi prioridad eres tú, sabes lo mucho que me gustas, que me haces sentir muy bien, imagina para mí como hombre… siendo soldado… luego ascender para ver la cara de otros con los comentarios fue muy frustrante, no creas si no me gusto ver a Jofiel con el cabello tan largo, creo que lo sabe,

- Si, lo siente, pero no ha decidido eso, se lo dejaron porque le ha crecido al igual que a todos, no les hemos cortado el cabello a ninguno, se ve muy varonil con su melena así, me encanta, me gustaría verlo mañana montando un corcel y su cabello agitado de mi pequeño,

-Te gusta que nuestros hijos traigan el cabello largo

-Me atrae en mi hijo, lo veo muy atractivo, espero hacerle un buen corte después.

– Sabes amor, ahora que lo mencionas, me excite mucho al verte con tu cabellera suelta, te vez increíble

- A mi me encanto verte montar el corcel, me sentí muy orgullosa de ti, te ves genial mi amor y me encantas.

– Ven pequeña te quiero aquí, me abrazo me llevo a la cama, nos sentamos y me puso en medio de sus piernas, sentados con mi espalda en su pecho, me dijo

—A mamá le gustan los vestidos muy insinuantes, ella le da prioridad a todos los chismes y detalles, mientras que mi padre es lo opuesto, espero que tengas cuidado como te va a vestir

- Tenemos que pensar mucho en estar comunicados mentalmente mi amor, porque de imaginarte en traje de fiesta me hace pensar en no querer que salgas de nuestra habitación, lo bese en el cuello,

- De verdad amor… ¿te gusto? ¿Te atraigo?

- Demasiado, solo que siempre he sido muy conservadora, no me gusta provocar a nadie o meterme en situaciones comprometedoras, contigo es distinto me provocas mucho, eres el padre de mis hijos, aunque no los hicimos aquí (señale mi vientre), están hechos aquí(señale mi corazón), y lo que más me agrada de mis hijos es que se parecen a ti, me encanta saber que eres valiente, me gusto mucho cuando me defendiste aquella vez en el hotel de Guantánamo, o cuando me defendiste de las cámaras en el hotel ese donde me subiste para escaparnos,

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¡Me encantó! estábamos programados solo para que nos vieran en el hotel después de casarnos pero, la luna de miel estuvo de lujo, sonreíamos. Fue una idea del subconsciente y sabía que no estaba programada, gracias a eso podía despertar aparte y ayudar a mis hijos.

– Candy ¿me amas?

- Si Albert, mucho te puedo asegurar que ame una vez, y me fue muy mal, porque para mí fue real, y resulto ser una mentira. Ahora todo esto es verdad y parece una mentira, sacada de una película de ficción.

- Gracias Candy, aunque creo que ya lo había escuchado, me encanta que me lo digas, que me digas que te gusta estar conmigo, sabes siempre te busque, te seguí… tenerte y sentirte… ahora que soy real para ti.

– Albert soy feliz, siento que pensamos de forma similar, me gusta mucho tu sonrisa y tus ojos, me encanta sentirte excitado y que no me dejes ansiosa, que me hagas tuya con desesperación, que me digas que no me fije en nadie con pasión, que digas que soy tu mujer, que no me dejarás jamás, que pasemos tiempo juntos, que platiquemos mentalmente, que me vistas así donde no conozco a tu familia y me hagas sentir muy bonita, aunque no lo sea,

- Lo eres amor, para mi eres muy hermosa. Candy lo vio hacia arriba y el bajaba el rostro viéndola a los ojos con ternura, ella sonrió y comenzó a cambiar la sonrisa diciendo

– Tengo ganas de que me hagas el amor toda la noche, que me acaricies, que me digas que estaremos juntos, que nos excitemos mucho y tomemos café por la mañana… nos divirtamos con nuestros chicos y correr como hoy por la tarde, perseguirte, atraparte. No me dejo hablar, me beso, me acariciaba, lo deseaba tanto, que me hiciera el amor y en su oído le dije,

-Esto me atrae mucho de ti, lo toque en su virilidad, sonreía, luego le di pequeños besos cerca de su oído y lo encendía más, le mordí con suavidad y se estremecía, le bese el cuello suavemente, me baje, se estremecía y me tomaba, no dejaba que me alejara de su rostro hacia su vientre quería hacerlo, con la voz entrecortada y ronca me comentaba en un susurro,

- Déjame hacerte mía, porque ya soy tuyo. Me besaba, me desvestía, empezó a acariciarme y besarme muy suave subió, besaba y succionaba mis pechos, me hacía sentir en las nubes. Realmente es maravilloso que me haga su mujer.

Lo abrace y se acomodó, me hacía colocarme de formas diferentes, todo me gustaba, se lo hacía saber. Emocionada si poder evitarlo le decía con mis pensamientos- Albert soy tuya, soy tuya amor, me encanta ser tuya, te amo… ven amor, por favor, no me dejes suplicándote, te necesito.

Sonreía, sabía que le decía la verdad, estaba húmedo mi cuerpo, me hacía rogarle y no quería verme suplicar, se acomodo y me daba su amor, me estremecía de placer, lo bese tanto que mi cuerpo sentía su sabor.- Albert te amo, te necesito, dime que soy tuya mi amor.

– Solo mía Candy, solo mía mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te he esperado tanto, quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido, quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado nunca te alejaré de mi, estaré contigo lo juro amor mío, te doy mi palabra estoy perdidamente enamorado mi vida.

– ¡Mi Albert! me cambie de lugar y lo amaba, se lo hacía sentir.

-Soy quien te ama Candy,

- También te amo, quiero que lo sientas, me abrazó cuando ambos llegamos en un robo de aliento incontrolable, como si al hacerlo todo fuera mejor, dormimos con mi pierna en su cintura, descansamos bien no me sentía dolida, por el contrario me sentía plena, por la mañana pegada a él continuaba con una de mis piernas tomada con su brazo,

- Me moví y se despertó, al verme como estaba, se despertó su excitación tan cerca, que me estremecí sentí que despertaba y se introducía en mi cuerpo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sintió como me estremecía y sonreía,

-Ahora sé que me amas demasiado… lo sentí mucho, eso me encanta Candy, eres y serás solo mía siempre nunca me sentí así y sabes bien que no hay somníferos ni hipnosis, ni nada de lo que teníamos… sonreía muy feliz, se movía tomándome de mi cadera besando mi cuello y mis pechos, subía y embestía fuerte, haciéndome su mujer sentí no tenía fuerzas, él me poseía y sonreía, creo que sabía que estaba débil porque sonreía juguetón. Hasta que comentó

– Antes de que te tomes un café… volvía, me embestía con más fuerza, lo abrace fuerte me excite demasiado, me quería mover y él venía con su cuerpo, - Te amo pequeña, eres mía, te amo, me acerque a su oído en un intento por hacerlo quitar su sonrisa de poder,

– Y tu eres mío, solo mío, me agite y me movía con intensidad, casi cargándolo estremeciéndome llegue a un orgasmo y él llegaba conmigo,

- Te amo Candy, se estremecía temblando. Me abrazaba – solo mía Candy.

– Si, solo tuya Albert.

Me levanté al baño, pensando me reía de que fuera a seguirme, se supone que estaba cansado y antes de que volviera me bañe rápido y apurada, mi mente en blanco sabía que estaba buscando mi mente para acercarse, me envolví en la toalla sonriendo traviesamente presentía su presencia y al abrir la puerta estaba ahí mirándome sonriente dijo

– Haciendo trampa… lo besé después comente

– Quería verte… así desnudo mi amor. Con una mueca en su rostro respondió,

– No me tardo y te alcanzó… me quite la toalla y lo abrace me metió a bañar nuevamente con él, nos apuramos para ir a montar y cuando por fin salimos a tomar algo ya todos estaban allí, bañaditos cambiaditos, ambos nos soltamos a reír.

Albert hablo con varios de las personas al cuidado de los caballos, me apure en dar instrucciones a los mayores Katy parecía una jovencita de doce años, mientras Terry de catorce igual que Jofiel, Ely de once y los gemelos parecían de su edad, solo que las trillizas eran mayores que ellos pero por la estatura los gemelos sobresalían, Ángel y Mayra de cinco años y Albert de dos, según note que ellos crecerían pronto, por la ultima inyección que recibieron y tal vez se igualarían a los gemelos o a las trillizas.

Arthur se unía a Albert con sus dos hijas que estaban emocionadas al ver a todos montando, traían atuendos muy sofisticados y elegantes. Jofiel las vio venir, no le quitaban la vista a él y a sus hermanos, estaban sonriendo eso tranquilizaba a Jofiel.

Este la noche la paso inquieto y casi no durmió, nos dijo que sentía a William su hermano triste. Le comente que vienen cuatro hermanos mayores a buscar a su madre y a su Padre. Eso lo había dicho de manera subconsciente y le dije que lo recordaban y que ahora sabía que dos de mis hijos venían enfermos y con la cura en sus manos. Lo vi pensativo y para traerlo le hable,

- Jofiel dile a tus hermanitos que el premio se lo lleva el que hable menos y que todos son escuchados por mamá, que vienen sus primas y que los admiran por ser héroes. Este sonrió y movió el caballo tocándolo con la palma de su mano, lo mismo hicieron las trillizas que no se separaban de estar cerca de Albert.

Subí a Bert conmigo y Mayra se quedo en brazos de Albert. El bebe estaba dormido y lo vigilaba Rosemary desde el porche de la casa que lo observaba de manera continua. Jofiel me informo que no despertaría hasta el medio día. Ángel se subió tomado de la cintura de Terry.

Todos comenzamos despacio a cabalgar, el que estaba inquieto era el corcel de Jofiel, Albert sabía porque, pues mi querido hijo estaba más inquieto que el corcel.

- Jofiel sígueme hijo, le dijo Albert y se fue adelante, las trillizas lo seguían asustaditas tomadas de la rienda, los gemelos se emparejaban con ellas en fila y me quedaba con los demás, Arthur nos alcanzó y comenzó a conversar conmigo.

- Veo que le gusta la familia numerosa.

- No sabe cuánto Arthur. Mis hijos son mi mayor tesoro a parte de su Padre.

- La sorpresa se la va llevar Diane, la esposa de Alexander. Pero todo lo que diga no le haga caso Candy, ella es una… competidora y es muy comparativa, creo que siempre se ha quejado de Albert, pero en el fondo es una buena mujer, solo que en esta familia el general y su esposa siempre han apreciado o valorado la forma de ser de Albert.

- Gracias por comentarlo, tengo entendido que llegan hoy.

- Si Alexander y su familia, pero sus hijos no los confundirán, Albert viene muy cambiado, el cabello lo trae más largo, y su piel se ve que… usted lo ha cuidado mucho.

- No me trate de usted, se puede considerar que es mi hermano político al estar casado con la hermana de mi esposo.

- Si mi Rose no ha dejado de sonreír desde que vio a Albert llegar, nuestras hijas al igual que las hijas de Alex quieren a su tío Albert más que a sus padres, en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Arthur y a las primitas, Terry que iba a un lado de Candy les preguntó

- ¿Cómo pueden querer más a un hombre que casi no lo ven, cuando tienen un buen Padre? La mayor sonriendo respondió

- Porque mi Tío Albert nos quiere y juega mucho con nosotras, además siempre nos traía regalos, esta vez se excedió, trajo a toda su familia, y nunca nos dijo que tenía hijos. Katy sonrió y comentó

- Mi Papá nunca nos dijo de ustedes tampoco, creo que nos quería dar una sorpresa a todos. Bert que estaba conmigo sonrió y dijo

- Las sorpresas nunca se acaban, espera a que conozcas a William. Las dos niñas abrieron los ojos y mis hijos Terry, Katy y Ely que estaban ahí, abrieron los ojos sin decir nada. Arthur preguntó

- ¿Tienes un hijo que se llama William?

- Si es el mayor, vienen en camino, William, Anthony, Andrea y Alexander. Avance para que Bert ya no comentara nada, al parecer estaba conectándose con los demás, a Bert no lo terminaba de conocer ni las habilidades que tenía, pero a las que mayor temor me daban eran las habilidades de Jofiel y Albert también lo sentía. Vi a Arthur que estaba sorprendido por mencionar a cuatro hijos más y le hice la seña a Terry para que alcanzara a sus hermanos y a su Papá.

- Arthur ¿solo quiso dos hijas?

- Mi Rosemary se puso muy malita después de los embarazos y me opere, no quiero perderla, es lo mejor que tengo en la vida. Candy… antes de que se me olvide, quiero que sepa que Diane es muy especial y un poco selectiva, así que mis hijas y yo no nos acercamos mucho a ella.

-Por Dios, pero cual selección, ¿Por qué?

- Diane es rubia y sus hijas igual, mientras mis hijas se parecen a mí y no soy tan blanco como ella.

- ¿Cómo?, perdón… lo que sucede es que en México la mayoría es de su color, los latinos son así, en mi familia somos de todos colores, mis hijos no todos son rubios, creo que ya no me va a agradar Diane. Arthur sonrió movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y agregue - Más le vale no hacer distinción entre mis hijos y sus niñas, porque no resisten esa clase de racismos.

- ¿Lo dice por los que están aquí?

- Si, Terry es rubio, pero Ely no y los pequeños tampoco, los gemelos son castaños, no son rubios. Y Jofiel tiene su cabello blanco.

- Bueno pues ya está advertida, aleje a Jofiel de ella. Sonrió Arthur

Mi mente se comunicaba con Albert y este sentía la tristeza de Jofiel, solo pensaba que era por William. Pero Arthur me dejo inquieta, al sentir sus pensamientos note la tristeza y el desprecio de Diane a las niñas de Rosemary. Las comparaciones con sus hijas.

Albert me dio en su mente el pensamiento de las comparaciones de su hermano y él, que Diane sabe que Albert es quien tiene mayores ingresos, que era amiga de Doraly y que esta le confirmo que Albert era gay.

En otra parte lejos de ahí estaban parados William y sus hermanos, tocaban a Anthony y a Andrea, y Will estaba de rodillas.

- Andy ya vamos a llegar con mamá, ella te va a curar. La joven dejo de hablar desde que ella y Anthony vieron como procesaron a sus hermanos Wendy y Walter. A Wendy se la inyectaron a un hombre japonés pero Anthony tomó la mano de Andy y ambos mentalmente hicieron hervir la sangre del hombre al que le ponían la inyección de Wendy provocando que todo se derramará en el piso y el suero del proceso quedará en el suelo derramado entre mezclado con la sangre hirviendo el hombre que brotaba por la nariz y los oídos.

Las personas que hicieron el proceso pensaron que no servía y que era una trampa de Leman, mientras que William y Alex aprovecharon la confusión para tomar el suero de Walter y rescatar a Anthony y Andrea escapando del laboratorio donde se encontraban, escaparon nadando cuando ya no pudieron continuar subieron a un bote y después entre huidas robaron alimento y pasajes.

William desconocía lo que Anthony y Andrea hicieron, pero su mente estaba en la imagen de sus hermanos y ellos eran los que seguían de procesar, fue ahí que William los rescató y Alex en venganza, hizo explotar el laboratorio en silencio total, sin embargo Anthony traía un dolor tan intenso que ambos él y su hermanita dejaron de hablar.

Will, llegaba a una granja y tomaba una camioneta, Alex ayudaba a Anthony mientras Will tomaba en sus brazos a Andy quien soltaba lágrimas al ver como era de largo el viaje.

De un avión bajaba William Alexander y su familia para subir a una camioneta y este le decía a su escolta que manejaran otro auto que ellos se irían solos que faltaba poco para llegar.

- Papi ¿Tío Bert ya está en el rancho?

- Si mi pequeña, tu tío llegó ayer.

Manejaban por el camino y se detuvieron en una tienda de un pueblo antes de llegar, ahí Diane compro algunas revistas, y las niñas dulces, Alexander le dijo a su escolta.


	9. Familia Reunida

**Capitulo 9**

**Familia reunida**

- Continúen, ya estamos aquí ahorita los alcanzamos.

Siguieron por el camino y una camioneta se les atravesó, Alexander bajo molestó y William dijo

-¿Papá? Soy William

- Yo no soy tu padre, me confundes.

- Lo siento señor, me urge llegar con mi padre William Andrew, mis hermanos están mal… Alex lo interrumpió y agregó

- Yo soy Alexander, fuimos asaltados y necesitamos llegar con nuestro Padre, nuestros hermanos necesitan ver a mi padre.

William asustado por la confusión y al ver a Anthony, los subió a la camioneta, Diane los veía nerviosa como su esposo subió a los cuatro jóvenes en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, ellos guardaban silencio mientras William llevaba en brazos a una joven y Alex a un joven, ambos se subían con el hombre parecido a su Padre.

Al llegar al Rancho, Jofiel saltó junto con el corcel a toda velocidad y se topo de frente con la camioneta de Alexander, quien freno asustado al ver a Jofiel, otros corceles hacían lo mismo el de Candy y el de Albert, todos llegaban corriendo.

- ¡Papá es William! Este veía a Jofiel y los demás bajaban. Candy bajo de un salto el corcel, Terry abrazaba a los pequeños para que no se acercaran. Albert los vio y de inmediato elevó a Anthony en sus brazos, corriendo con él a la casa, William se llevó a Andrea siguiendo a Albert, mientras Alex y Jofiel corrían tras ellos.

El general vio a su hijo llegar con la familia, que trajo a cuatro jóvenes con él.

- ¿Qué paso Alexander?

- Que esos muchachos me dijeron Papá, al parecer venían buscando a Albert, me confundieron y… ¿ese es Albert?

- Si hijo y esos niños son sus hijos. Alexander veía entrar a la mansión a una fila de niños corriendo tras sus Padres. Terry que venía atrás, llevaba en brazos a Bert y caminaba despacio y serio, vio a Alexander el gemelo de Albert, sonrió pensando que Albert se veía igual a él hasta que escaparon. Bert sonriendo dijo

- Tú debes ser mi tío Alexander, el hermano de papá. Terry al ver que habló sonrió y apretó el paso para llegar a la habitación dejando a Diane con los ojos abiertos y las niñas que lo vieron le preguntaron a su abuelo

- ¿Quiénes son ellos Abuelo?

- Tus primos, los hijos de tu Tío Albert. Sonrió el general viendo a Diane.

En la habitación Candy tenía a Anthony y a Andy en su cama. Albert estaba asustado, viendo que sus hijos estaban muriendo. Daniel dijo

-William traes una jeringa de un suero lo ocupan ellos dámela, este se molestó

- Es mi hermano Walter y abrazó el bote de suero que traía en su cintura, Candy se levantó y se acercó a William,

- Hijo, Walter va a salvar a sus hermanos, dámelo por favor. William estaba asustado y respondió

- La jeringa de Wendy mató a quien se la pusieron. Candy respondió

- No Will, fueron Anthony y Andrea quienes hicieron hervir la sangre de esa persona al ver que seguían ellos de ser procesados.

William soltó el suero y Candy se lo dio a Daniel, mientras las pequeñas tenían a ambos jóvenes con jeringas en sus brazos y unas mangueras, Betty dividió el suero en dos inyecciones y Ana colocó una en el brazo de Andy mientras que Teté colocó la otra en el brazo de Anthony. Alex observaba y Jofiel lo abrazó.

- Ya están en casa Alex, los estábamos esperando a todos. William molesto dijo

- Porque si sabían que veníamos no fueron por nosotros, Albert lo abrazó

- Porque tenías una confusión, no sabías que todos ellos estaban aquí, son tus hermanos Will, confundiste a mi hermano conmigo, que más tenías en mente Will. Alex completó

- Rescatar a mi madre porque era probable que estuvieras muerto. Jofiel se acercó a Will y le dijo

- Frente a nosotros procesaron a Michael, a Gabriel, a Raquel, a Judit, a Israel y a Uriel, quien porta más dolor. Andy abrió los ojos y dijo

- No es dolor Jof… es miedo, iban a matarnos. Candy se acercó abrazó a Andy, Anthony abrió los ojos con lágrimas y Alex imitaba a Candy abrazándolo. Este agregó

- Desde que los rescatamos no hablaban. Albert abrazaba a Will y este se escondía avergonzado con Albert comentó

- Perdóname, no pude escapar antes del proceso de Walter y Wendy. Candy que lo escuchaba dijo

- Tampoco pude despertar antes de que procesaran a mis pequeños, pero William no hay nada que perdonar, estamos libres, por fin estamos libres y no sé como hiciste tan poco tiempo para llegar hasta aquí, pero cada que te comunicabas conmigo me dormías hijo, si iba por ti tal vez nunca hubiera llegado a tu lado. Alex se acercó a Albert y le preguntó

-Porque estás tan cambiado, ¿qué te hicieron?

- Tus hermanos inyectaron a nuestros hijos a tu madre y a mí, para poder rescatarlos, por eso están inyectando a Walter en Anthony y Andrea. Alex soltó a Anthony y abrazó a Albert todavía no alcanzaban su estatura pero verlos juntos hizo sonreír a Candy. Esta dejo descansar a Andy y se acercó a ellos. Tomo a Alex y lo abrazó le dio besos en su rostro y después hizo lo mismo con Will, ambos la abrazaron, Albert se unió al abrazo, después los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Las trillizas sonreían no se unieron al abrazo, ellas tomaron sus manos, Teté tomo la mano de Anthony y la colocó con su hermana Andy ellas tomaron sus manos y se enlazaron con ellos Candy se separó del abrazo y su cabello comenzó a subir y Jofiel igual, se separaron y se unieron a los hombros de Teté y Betty.

Los demás observaban como el cabello volaba incluyendo a los que permanecían en la cama que eran Anthony y Andrea, lo mismo pasaba con dos pequeños que se acercaron y tomaron las piernas de Jofiel y las piernas de Candy deteniéndose pues su cabellitos estaban volando.

- ¿Que sucede? dijo Terry asustado. Will le respondió

- Están transmitiendo su energía, los que pueden hacerlo no lo pueden evitar, ellos son cuates, Jofiel los está sintiendo al igual que mamá, y las trillizas están curando para que no se rompa el enlace de ellos con nosotros. Andy y Anthony son cuates. Los gemelos, caían de rodillas y Albert lo levantó.

- Will ayúdame, este tomo a Daniel y junto a Rafael, los pasaron a otra habitación,

Tocaban la puerta y el enlace se rompía, Ángel y Mayra se abrazaban a Jofiel y Candy, cuando sentían caerse. Jofiel tomó a Mayra y se la llevó a la habitación donde estaba Albert saliendo, Alex levantó a Ángel siguiendo a Jofiel quien también se recostó ahí se quedaron dormidos.

Alexander entraba a ver a quienes lo confundieron con su Padre, Albert lo vio y sonrió

-Alexander disculpa que no te haya saludado, pero mi hija necesitaba su inyección se le bajo el azúcar de la sangre, que bueno que te encontraste con mis hijos.

- ¿Bert, todos son tuyos?

- Si hermano, mira el es William y quien viene ahí es Alexander se llama como tú, son a los que encontraste en tu camino.

- Si, me sorprendió cuando me dijo Papá.

- Si. Alex lo interrumpió y dijo

- Papá le comentaba a mi tío que fuimos asaltados, no traemos nuestros documentos.

- No te preocupes hijo ya están en casa y ustedes están entrenados para sobrevivir. Alexander observaba a Andrea y Anthony juntos en la cama grande.

- Bert deberías separar a la joven es una señorita.

- Alexander es provisional, ellos son cuates y Anthony se quedará en otra habitación. El pequeño Bert caminaba a otra habitación donde estaban sus hermanos y se subía a dormir.

Albert noto que ellos estaban cansados, vio a las niñas y a Candy.

-Vamos Alexander, dejemos que se organice mi familia y te los presento cuando estén más presentables acaban de montar y con el susto de sus hermanos, no creo que estén listos. Alex tomo a Candy y la colocó en una cama la abrazó y la beso por su rostro. Se acercaba y le decía

- Mamá nos hacías mucha falta. Will se acercó y lo imitó se quedo de rodillas viéndola mientras que Alex se sentaba en la cama y la abrazaba acariciándole su cabello.

Albert regresó y los vio, ambos estaban con la mirada nostálgica y sin dejar de ver a Candy, quien estaba despierta pero agotada.

Las trillizas también se recostaban juntas y Katy las ayudaba quitándoles los zapatos, y acomodándolas, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ely.

Albert vio a Terry sonrió se sentó en un sillón hizo una seña con la mano, para que Terry se sentará con él, Ely los vio y se sentó con ellos, Katy la seguía sonriendo, recargados sin decir nada esperaban a que se despertaran.

-Terry, esto pasó igual cuando tu madre y yo nos dormimos

- Algo parecido, Jofiel se quedo despierto conmigo y Ely y Katy se durmieron de aburrimiento, parece que les gusta ver a los gemelos jugar. Ambas sonrieron. Katy dijo

- Claro que no son muy rápidos, no tengo lo que a ellos les pusieron. Albert al tratar de saber que tenía en mente preguntó

- ¿Qué les pusieron Katy?

- Unas inyecciones especiales, a mi me las pusieron para crecer, pero no soy como ellos no tengo casta pura y… creo que me consideraron defectuosa, pero con Ely y Terry me siento bien, es como si los conociera de siempre.

-Bueno, genéticamente pueden ser tus hijos Katy pero son tus hermanos… les gustaría irse conmigo y su madre o quieren terminar sus estudios en México en casa de su abuela o de su tío. Terry sonrió

- En México me dicen Tomillo, porque nadie quiere al que fue nuestro Papá, el engañó a todos fingiendo casarse con mi madre y resulta que todo fue actuado, así que llevo el apellido de mi mamá o bien el de mi tío Tom, somos los Gómez. Y ahora que sepan que lo tenemos a usted y que somos Andrew, ya nadie dirá nada de mi nombre.

- ¿Te hacían sentir mal?

- No, solo que… no me parezco a nadie solo a mi madre, pero sus hijos son como yo, William tiene mi cabello y mis ojos y dicen que es el mayor, luego el otro Alex es igual, así que cuando me vean con ellos dirán que no soy diferente. Ely estaba seria llorando y bajaba la cabeza, Katy la vio y le preguntaba

- ¿Por qué se humedecen tus ojos y siento presión aquí?

- Porque me duele mi hermano y te duele a ti también Katy. Albert agregó

- Ely ¿tu padre no los ha buscado?

- Cuando desapareció mi mamá pensamos que él había tenido algo que ver y nos buscaría, pero no fue así, nunca nos ha buscado, mi tío Tom es casado y tiene dos hijos menores a nosotros ellos nos tratan como hermanos, mi tío nos saco de la escuela donde estudiábamos era muy cara y ahí aprendimos idiomas, pero tenemos dos años sin practicarlo, así que escuchar a todos hablar inglés nos ha sido difícil, y mamá nunca lo hacía, ahora todo el tiempo habla inglés.

Mi tío nos llevo con él, después por orden de mamá, cuando le llamo le dijo que vendiera la casa y que con eso nos cuidara, pero él no quiso solo la puso en renta. Ahora que usted le llamó y me paso al teléfono le dije que eras su esposo desde hace mucho pero que tu si eras de verdad. Terry agregó

- Todos les tienen miedo, ustedes tenían los ojos obscuros cuando nos visitaron y mi abuela dijo que estaban hipnotizados, pero que confiáramos en mamá y que nada malo nos pasaría. Yo me iba a graduar de secundaria, pero dice Jofiel que él me ayudara y me dará clases de apoyo para ser mejor. Albert sonrió

- Eso te dijo tu hermano.

- Si, parece que sabe que estaba preocupado, me dijo que cuando fuéramos a México, le presentara a los primos esos que dicen que no tengo papá y que cuando lo vean sabrán porque soy tan diferente.

- ¿Cuando me vean?

- Si. Ahora tengo a Jofiel dice que nos sentíamos igual, solo que el aquí desde que llegó se sentía mal, mientras que cuando llego su abuela lo hizo sentir normal.

- ¿Eso te dijo Terry?

- Si. Yo lo entiendo, y hasta habla español conmigo, como lo hace mi mamá.

- Todos hablamos español también Terry, nuestros negocios en México nos hacen hablar español todo el tiempo. Ely lo vio y Terry igual al ver que Albert les hablaba en el mismo idioma y Katy molesta dijo

- No les entiendo nada. Albert sonrió y agregó

-Lo siento hija, pero puedes quedarte con tus hermanos en México para que aprendas español,

-Pero si Ely habla conmigo.

- Si pero con mucho esfuerzo. Los cuatro comenzaron a reír. Terry se recargo en Albert y este lo abrazo acercándolo con él, Ely sonrió y se acercó del otro costado de Albert. Este la levanto y la coloco en sus piernas, haciendo espacio para Katy quien se acercaba sonriendo al costado donde había estado sentada Ely. Desde lejos los ojos de William y Alex observaban a Albert sonriendo con ellos y Will dijo a Alex

- No son sus hijos y mira como los quiere solo porque son de mamá, Candy los escuchó y se sentó tomando a Alex por sorpresa.

- No digas nada William, ellos son tus hermanos y no tienen la culpa de no llevar tu genética, nadie es culpable aquí de cómo nacieron, si debe haber algún culpable debía ser yo.

- ¡Mamá! Dijo William apenado bajando el rostro, por haber hecho molestar a su madre.

- No los escuchaste, no oíste a Terry decir que esta muy feliz de verlos a ustedes dos porque por fin hay hermanos parecidos a él. Rubios y con ojos de gato como su madre.

- ¡Mamá! Se asustó Alex, al ver molesta a Candy y bajar la mirada.

- No hijos, las personas suelen ser muy crueles al criticar las características físicas de otras, y lo verán con la persona que los trajo, su tía al parecer es muy selectiva con las personas y si por un mínimo detalle hacen sentir mal a mis hijos. Se topará en pared.

- ¿Qué tía?

- Al parecer la esposa de tu tío es muy especial, traten de no hablar de más y no juzguen, ella no es problema para nosotros, haga lo que haga no se molesten con ella. Alex sonrió y agregó

-Mamá a quien debes decirle esto es a Anthony y a Andrea, con lo que hicieron todos deberían de temerles a mis hermanos. Candy los vio y respondió

- Ya lo saben… ahora ustedes cuidan de todos al igual que los demás, eso es lo que hace una familia, William no te diste cuenta de por qué se quedaron sin hablar.

- Yo…

- Lo sentías, pero no sabías como fue exactamente, así que como es que sientes a tu padre y a mí no. Preguntaste por tu Padre y no te has separado de mí. Alex respondió

- Son las inyecciones mamá.

-Tal vez, pero sea cual sea la cualidad de cada uno debe ser escondida, sobre todo debemos tener cuidado con los que están más pequeños, no sabemos de lo que son capaces todavía.

- Mamá si son como Michael, o como Uriel pueden despertar cosas que no son controladas.

- Creo que Michael fue inyectado en mí y a Uriel lo pusieron con tu padre, ¿sabes porque William?

- Tengo una leve idea, creo que Michael pensaba que papá se molestaba o reaccionaba y no era conveniente estar en él, pero si Uriel está con Papá… espero no lo hagan enojar.

- Me dijo que siente demasiada fuerza.

- Eso es de de Israel, debió estar feliz de que se fuera con papá,

- ¿Y Judit?

- Ella tenía, rapidez de pensamiento, y alcanzaba altos sonidos.

- Esta con tu Papá, así que William si ves que hay un descontrol en tu padre o en mi, por favor ayúdenos, nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a esto, éramos como ellos, como Katy, Terry y Ely.

- ¡Mamá! Pero si nuestra casta es gracias a ustedes

- Si hijo y cuando sube la adrenalina se descontrola

- Tuviste a Jofiel alterado dos días William.

- Ese no fui yo, debió ser Anthony o tu Alex, yo solo estaba enlazándome con papá o contigo.

- ¿Alex?

-Tuve miedo, si perdía a Andrea me sentía morir. Necesitaba que me ayudaran y si demostraba temor William bajaría la guardia. Candy los abrazó al final eran sus pequeños como exigirles cuando ya se exigen en aprender todo tan velozmente.

- Hijos el mayor de todos es Terry, es mi primogénito, por favor consideren eso. William preguntó

- ¿y yo?

- Eres el primogénito de tu Padre, por eso debemos estar muy unidos, nadie sabe quién es el mayor posiblemente solo hasta que conocen tu nombre, Alex tiene tu estatura y edad, aprovechen eso. Alex respondió

- Anthony también.

- Exacto. Ahora nadie sabe nada de ustedes pero querrán saberlo y eso lo debo manejar

- ¿Tienes algún presentimiento mamá? Preguntó William y esta le respondió

- Hay demasiado peligro en todo para nosotros, nadie debe descubrirnos y Leman tal vez no murió

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Ya los pondré al tanto de todo, lo prometo, pero por favor cuiden mucho lo que dicen y hacen, salieron en las noticias, anunciaron a unos ninja vestidos de blanco, y yo le decía traje olímpico, mientras tu padre decía que era de ballet, los tres sonrieron y Candy vio que era la sonrisa de Albert en ambos, su dentadura y su nariz, solo los ojos eran del color de ella. Candy toco sus rostros con cariño y ambos se apenaban.

- Papá les dará una habitación individual a cada uno, pero deben ser muy cuidadosos, si sienten algo malo, de inmediato acérquense a sus hermanos y… cuiden de Anthony y de Jofiel, pase lo que pase ellos deben estar tranquilos. Alex preguntó

- Porque nos vas a separar de ti.

- Están pasando cambios corporales y tu padre es el único que los puede orientar un poco, es conveniente que estén tranquilos y que cualquier cosa la hablen con él, lo mismo Anthony. A mi me toca ver a mis hijas, nunca pensé que tendría hijos tan grandes y tan atractivos. Ambos sonrieron, abrazaban a Candy. Ella busco la mirada de Albert y este se quedó serio al escuchar la mente a Candy, sus hijos no eran niños eran jóvenes y lo necesitaban a él. Sonrió de lado moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, ahora entendía que separaran a Andrea, el busto de ella la delataba al igual Katy pero esta ya estaba con su madre, mientras que Andy apenas llegaba, contaba con un cuerpo hermoso y de toda una joven.

Albert hablaba con el servicio y había ropas de él y de su hermano en sus habitaciones individuales, así fue como organizaba todo para que esas prendas fueran de sus tres hijos y el contar con tanta servidumbre en la casa, le hacia las cosas fáciles, separo las habitaciones como Candy las pedía todas alejadas de los demás.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Albert hablaba con sus hijos para que supieran de ropas, accesorios y detalles de higiene que había que programar, sonreían porque ahora se parecerían a su padre. Albert se los llevo, unió a Jofiel y a Terry con ellos para irse al pueblo en una camioneta.

Albert junto a sus hijos regresaba con nuevos cortes de cabello, ropas adecuadas, relajados y sonrientes, comieron fuera con su Padre, charlaron de todo. Regresaban pero ya no estaban ahí los demás.

En la sala Diana conversaba con su suegra un poco molesta.

- Me parece que no le agrado a la esposa de Albert

- Es extraño porque habías de pensar eso, acaso ya sabe que eras amiga de Doraly o que no sabías que cada que salía Albert iba a dar con ella, mira cuántos hijos tiene, y no le veo mal su cuerpo, al contrario, me comentaste que se veía mayor y la veo muy joven y muy agradable.

- Con usted si ha conversado, porque trate de hablar con ella pero iba de salida.

- Pues ella ha conversado mucho con Rose, hasta le dejo a su sobrinito, porque el bebe no es de ella, y Rose está encantada con el bebe, al parecer sus padres murieron y eran amigos de mi hijo.

- Si no parece recién recuperada de un embarazo, pero tiene un niño muy precoz, habla fluidamente.

- Si todos hablan muy fluido, Bert me encanta es un niño muy agradable.

- ¡Bert!

- Si el pequeño es Albert Andrew, debió llamarse William, es muy parecido a mi esposo. Tomo la taza con media sonrisa viendo la cara de incrédula de Diane, ella que pensaba que su cuñado no tenía familia y resulta que la mujer que siempre estaba con él, era la madre de muchos por eso huía todo el tiempo, ella los cuidaba, ni niñera tenía.


End file.
